Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Darkus Duelist of Maiami
by tigerkim1027
Summary: You ever thought that something amazing will happen? Well guess what? It happened to me. My name is Yukimuto Kabuto. I was just a normal teenager in my world but now with the help of my friends in another world, I became a duelist that will have many adventures beyond me. Join me as I go and make my way through this. Arc-V storyline with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom restricted me from using Wifi for a week and I was playing the new Halo 5 game. So I've been thinking for a while and it's time that I put my own OC in the Arc-V series like some other authors did. This will start before LDS attacks YSDS. So anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and highlighted cards.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Ungh! Where am I?" I said waking up from whatever hit me. I look around and look like I'm in a park. When I looked beyond the trees, I was shocked that I saw buildings meaning that I am in a city but where?

"Where am I? I remember coming home from school and checking my Yugioh deck but I don't know what else happened." I said to myself while rubbing my head. I stood up and started to go into the city to ask to people where I am.

"Um...excuse me..." I tried asking people but they would either ignore me or passed by me. I was just about to give up when I caught a glimpse of my reflection of a nearby store. I looked in shock of how I look. I had black hair like Kirito's, gold eyes, 5'8, and was wearing black pants, shirt and a black trench coat. "W-What the HELL!" I screamed as everyone looked at me in confusion.

"W-Why do I look like this?" I ask myself. Just then, I was tapped on the shoulder by someone. I turned and looked at a boy who appears to be about 14 with red and green hair, crimson eyes, and wearing what looked like a school uniform. "Are you feeling okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." The boy said.

"Um...yeah. Do you know what city I'm in...um." I said scratching my head not knowing his name. "I'm Yuya. Yuya Sakaki. And this is Maiami City." Yuya said stretching out his hand.

"Um. Nice to meet you, Yuya." I replied shaking his hand. "My name is..." I started thinking hard for a made-up name. "Yukimuto Kabuto."

"Nice to meet you too, Yukimuto." Yuya replied back. "So are you new around here?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't quite remember what happened. I was just coming home and the next thing I know, I'm here in a city I don't know." I said.

"Oh man. Are you feeling okay by any chance?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah but the problem is...where am I supposed to live?" I said looking around and then frowning. Yuya looked up and said. "Why don't you crash at my place then?"

"Huh? Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded. I thanked him and put my hands in my pockets until I felt something. I took it out and it appeared to be a deck of Yugioh cards.

"Oh? You have a deck? That's awesome! Hey, Yuki, wanna duel me?" He asked excitedly. I looked at him and thought. 'He wants to duel me even though we just met?' I looked at my deck and then sighed. "Alright, Yuya, I'll duel you. But there's a problem, I don't have a duel disk with me." Yuya frowned but smiled. "I know where I can get you one. Come on! I'll show you at the Duel School!" Yuya grabbed my wrist and dragged me to wherever this duel school is.

* * *

A few minutes of running made me tired as I lifted my head and looked at the school. "This is your duel school?" I asked.

"Yeah. This school educates duelists to become dueltainers by dueling while entertaining." Yuya explained. "Huh. That's interesting. Well let's go then." I said as Yuya and I walked in.

As we walked in, I looked around the room we were in and then saw 3 kids and a girl who looks the same age as Yuya with pink hair in pigtails. "Hey, Yuya, who's that?" the girl with red hair asked as the others were wondering also.

"Oh I'm Yuki. Yukimuto Kabuto." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki." The girl with pink hair said. "I'm Yuzu Hiragi. These are Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi." Yuzu introduced to the kids and herself. Just then, a man in a jump suit with flame emblems suddenly came up to me. "Oh! Are you here to sign up for the You Show Duel School?"

"Um...hey calm down, I'm just here to-"But I kept getting cut off as this man was bombarding me to join the school and that's when the Yuzu pulled a paperfan out of nowhere and hit the man's head. "Dad! Would you calm down!? You can't just ask him to join when he just got here!" Yuzu scolded.

"Right. Sorry, Yuzu. Anyway, What can we do for you?" Yuzu's father asked. "Um...It's just that Yuya just wanted to duel me here and to know if you have a spare due disk around. I don't have one." I said.

"Sure. Alright just follow me to the Action Field and I'll prep you a duel disk." I nodded as Yuya, the others and I went to this duel field.

* * *

I wasn't surprised when I arrived in the duel field. It was small with a black floor. I requested a duel disk and I got myself a black colored duel disk with some dope purple highlights on the blade. I was waiting for Yuya to get here and there he comes. "Sorry! I had to talk to Sora real quick about you so sorry for the wait."

"It's fine. Now then let's get started." I prepared myself. "Alright, Yuki. I'll pick you something that should be simple for you. Action Field ON! Field Spell Plane Plain ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field. I looked around in awe. "So this is an Action Field. Awesome!" I then snapped out of it and then got ready.

"Alright, Yuya. Let's-!" I was cut off when Yuya interrupted. "Wait! In order to start an Action Duel. We have to say the oath."

"Huh!? There's an oath!?"

"But since you don't know it, we'll make an exception. Hey guys! You mind?" Yuya asked the others.

"Sure! Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start this duel off! I summon Performapal Hip Hippo in ATK mode!"

Performapal Hip Hippo: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 800/DEF: 800

Yuya then jumped on his monster and what surprised me was that he was riding that hippo! "How is that even possible!? And how come you didn't draw? Did you make a mistake?" I asked.

"Nope! It's the rule that the person who goes first can't draw on their first turn." Yuya explained. 'Well that's stupid. Oh well.'

"I now end my turn!" Yuya declared and ran off on his hippo as if he was finding something.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"Alright. My turn. Draw!" I looked at my hand and saw a strategy that could finish him.

"First up I summon **Darkus Siege** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Siege: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200**

"And when I control a Darkus monster on my field, I can special summon **Darkus Serpenoid** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Serpenoid: Lv. 3 DARK Reptile ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1100**

"Next, I play Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and then discard two to the graveyard." I said as I drew and discarded.

"Now I activate my **Darkus Wormquake** 's effect from my graveyard! Once per turn by paying 400 LP, I can special summon him from my graveyard but he's destroyed during the End Phase."

 **Darkus Wormquake: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400**

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3600**

"Whoa! 3 monsters at once?" Yuya said in amazement.

"I'm glad your pleased. But unfortunately it's time I ended this duel. Battle! Siege attack his Hippo!" Siege shot a blast but missed his target for some reason. "What the?"

"I played the Action Spell Evade. This card negates your attack."

"Tch. Lucky you. In that case. Serpenoid attack his Hippo now!" Serpenoid was slithering and about to bite when the Hippo was protected by a shield. "I played the Action Spell Miracle. This negates my monster's destruction and halved the damage!"

 **Yuya: 4000-3650**

"Nice but not good enough. When Serpenoid successfully deals you damage, it can attack again by losing 500 ATK points."

Serpenoid ATK: 1500-1000

"Uh oh. That's not good." Yuya said. "You betcha. Now attack his Hippo again!" Serpenoid slithered back but missed it's target. "Not again!" I exclaimed "I activated the Action Spell Great Escape. This card ends the Battle Phase."

"Fine. I set two cards facedown and during the End Phase, Wormquake returns to my graveyard and Serpenoid's ATK return to normal. I end my turn." Wormquake took it's cue and returned to my graveyard.

Serpenoid ATK: 1000-1500

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 3600**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuya: 3650**

 **Hand: 4**

"Alright then. I draw!" Yuya then smirked at the card he drew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" I tilted my head and why he said that. "It's time I gave you the taste of a lifetime!" Just then I turned to the spectators and heard then saw pendulum. 'Pendulum? What do they mean?'

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"W-What is this!?" I exclaimed.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Sword Fish, Performapal Whip Snake, and finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya yelled as his 3 monsters appeared before him.

Performapal Sword Fish: Lv. 2 WATER Fish ATK: 600/ DEF: 600

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/DEF: 900

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"W-What the hell? Did you just summon three monsters in one turn? Isn't that against the rules!?" I yelled.

"Nope! This a summon I like to call Pendulum Summon!" Yuya said. I looked up and saw that I was outclassed by at least two monsters.

"Now I activate Whip Snake's ability! Once per turn, I can switch one monster's ATK with their DEF until the end of the turn. I choose Siege."

Siege ATK: 1900-1200/ DEF: 1200-1900

"Tch. That's nice. What else you got?"

"I activate Sword Fish's ability! Once per turn until the end of this turn, one monster on your field loses 600 ATK points! I choose your Serpenoid."

Serpenoid ATK: 1500-900

"Darn it."

"Battle! Whip Snake attack Serpenoid!"

"I don't think so! I play the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow appeared as it blocked the attack. "This trap negates your attack once and then sets itself back down instead of going to the graveyard."

"What?" Yuya exclaimed. "A trap that can be placed back facedown after activated? That's something I've never heard of before." Tatsuya said.

"In that case, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours lay waste to all that lies before you! SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Yuya yelled.

"I play my continous trap **Shadow Illusion**! As long as I control two dark attributed monsters, you can't attack."

"Heh. You got me. I end my turn."

Siege ATK: 1200-1900/ DEF: 1900-1200

Serpenoid ATK: 900-1500

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 3600**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuya: 3650**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. Draw!"

"Hmm. First off, I play the spell One for One. I discard a monster from my hand and special summon a lv 1 monster from my deck. I discard **Darkus Centipoid** for **Darkus Limulus** from my deck!"

 **Darkus Limulus: Lv. 1 DARK Fish/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 500**

"Now from my hand I play Card of Sanctity. Both players draw until they are holding six cards. But now Limulus' effect kicks in! As long as he's on the field, you can only draw half the cards from my spells." I said.

"Oh come on!" Yuya groaned as he drew 3 instead of six.

"Sorry." I apologized as I drew my six cards.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that my Limulus is a tuner monster?"

"What!? But that means." Yuya gasped.

"I now tune my lv 4 Siege with my lv 3 Serpenoid and lv 1 Limulus." As Limulus turned into 1 green ring, Siege and Serpenoid followed going through the rings. "Dragon of great darkness, arise from the abyss and unleash your great power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Whoa! A Synchro monster?"

"That's right. And now to feel his power. I activate the continuous spell **Dark Gates of Shadows**. With this, all my dark monsters gain 600 ATK and DEF points during my turn."

Hydranoid ATK: 3000-3600/ DEF: 2500-3100

"Battle! Hydranoid attack Hip Hippo! Go! **Chaos of the Darkness**!" My dragon shot bolts of purple lightning as Yuya ran to an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell Avoid!"

"Not this time! I play the quick-play spell **Dimension Four**! This card can negate any spell or trap activation and destroy it!"

"Oh no! GAAHH!" Yuya was blown away as his Hip Hippo was destroyed.

 **Yuya: 3650-850**

"And now for his special ability. When he destroys a monster by battle, all monsters on your field with 2000 or less ATK are now destroyed!" Hydranoid shot two more blasts as they hit Whip Snake and Sword Fish.

"I think that's enough for you. I'll end with one card facedown."

Hydranoid ATK: 3600-3000/ DEF: 3100-2500

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 3600**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Yuya: 850**

 **Hand: 3**

"Grgh! I draw!"

"This is it! First I summon Performapal Friendonkey!"

Performapal Friendonkey: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 1600/DEF: 600

"His effect activates meaning I can special summon a lv 4 or below Performapal from my hand or grave. I summon from the grave my Whipe Snake!"

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/DEF: 900

"It's time to finish this! With my currently set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Both Stargazer and Timegazer bowed before Yuya chanted once more.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Partnaga, and Performapal Cheermole!"

Performapal Cheermole: Lv.2 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 600/DEF: 1000

Performapal Partnaga: Lv. 5 EARTH Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 500/DEF: 2100

"Now Partnaga's effect activates! When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one monster on my field like my Odd-Eyes and he gains 300 ATK points for every Performapal on my field. I have 4 so therefore Odd-Eyes gains 1200 ATK points for a grand total of 3700!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-3700

"Now for Cheermole's ability! When 1 monster's ATK was increased due to an effect, that monster gains an additional 1000 ATK points" Cheermole shakes it's poms at Odd-Eyes giving it some extra power.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3700-4700

"Oh boy. That's not good." I said.

"And finally! Whip Snake's ability! Hydranoid's ATK are switched with his DEF points!"

Hydranoid ATK: 3000-2500/ DEF: 2500-3000

"Not again! But still I'll survive this turn!"

"Not if Odd-Eyes' ability can wipe you out. When he battles a lv 5 or higher monster, the damage will be doubled." Yuya said. I gasped and started doing calculations. "Hydranoid only has 2500 ATK points while Odd-Eyes has 4700. If I take that hit, then that's...4400 points!"

"Let's go Odd-Eyes! With those dual-colored eyes of yours lay waste to all that lies before you! SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Odd-Eyes fired it's attack and destroyed Hydranoid. As the smoke cleared, I left the crowd surprised.

 **Yukimuto: 3600-3200**

"Huh? What did you just do!?" Yuya shouted.

"I played the trap Nutrient Z. When my LP takes 2000 or more points of damage, it boosted my LP by 4000 before the damage hit me." I explained as I revealed my trap.

"Oh man. Because of Partnaga's effect, all monsters that are lv 5 or lower can't attack. I'll set my last card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 3200**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Yuya: 850**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. I draw!"

"First I summon **Darkus Beestriker** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Beestriker: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1450/ DEF: 1000**

"And now from my graveyard, I activate Wormquake's ability. I pay another 400 LP to bring it back. Be reborn, Wormquake!"

 **Darkus Wormquake: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400**

 **Yukimuto: 3200-2800**

"And now my Centipoid's ability from my graveyard activates! When an insect type monster is special summoned from my grave, I can special summon it from my graveyard at the cost of it's ATK and DEF become 0."

 **Darkus Centipoid: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1700-0/ DEF: 1300-0**

"And now finally! I activate Beestriker's ability! Now until the end of this turn, all my DARK monsters will have their levels increased by 1."

Beestriker Lv: 3-4

Wormquake Lv: 3-4

Centipoid Lv: 3-4

"With this I now have three lv 4 monsters."

"No way. You can't mean-"

"I am. I now overlay my lv 4 Beestriker, Wormquake, and Centipoid in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon!" Yuzu gasped as if she saw something familiar. "Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"So this is an Xyz monster." Yuya said.

"Rank? Doesn't he mean levels?" Tatsuya said.

"Actually, Xyz monsters don't have levels. Instead they have ranks. You see in order to summon an Xyz monster, you need to have the right materials with the same monster and then summon the required Xyz monster from the Extra Deck. Simple as that!" Sora explained as the kids somewhat understood.

"Now I play the spell **Alpha Blaster**. This can only be activated when I have a Leonidas monster on my field. It gives him 300 ATK points for every dark monster in my graveyard and the ability to attack all monsters on the opponent's field but they will only take half the damage until the End Phase. I have 4 dark monsters in my graveyard so therefore he gains 1200 ATK points!"

Leonidas ATK: 2500-3700

"3700 ATK points!? But your monster is still 1000 points behind." Yuya said.

"True. But now I activate Leonidas' special ability! Once per turn until the End Phase, I can use one overlay unit to banish a dark monster from my graveyard. And if it's lv or rank is higher or equal than all monsters on your field, that monster's ATK decreases by the banished monster's ATK. I banish from my graveyard Hydranoid. He's lv 8 so therefore all your monsters lose 3000 ATK points!" I took out Hydranoid's card and put it in my pocket and continued. Leonidas chomped on an overlay unit as he blasted 5 shots at all of Yuya's monsters.

Performapal Friendonkey ATK: 1600-0

Performapal Whip Snake ATK: 1700-0

Performapal Cheermole ATK: 600-0

Performapal Partnaga ATK: 500-0

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 4700-1700

"Oh no! My monsters!" Yuya cried.

"Don't worry, Yuya. During the turn I use this effect, I can only attack the monster with the highest ATK points. You put up a good fight my friend but this duel is over. Battle! Leonidas attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go! Alpha Blaster!" As he was preparing his attack, I saw Yuya attempt to find an Action Card. I ran up to the card he was about to get and snatched it from him. "Not this time, Yuya!" Yuya growled but then he activated his facedown.

"I play the trap Command Performance! While I control a Performapal monster on my field, I can switch all opposing monsters to DEF mode!" The trap shined almost blinding Leonidas when I used the Action Card I got. "Sorry but this ends now! I activate the Action Spell Transparent! For this turn, my monster is unaffected by all card effects!"

"Oh no!" Yuya yelled but then curved a smile. "Well you've won, Yuki. Now take your win!" Yuya said encouraging me.

"You got it. Go! Leonidas!" Leonidas fired it's attack and destroyed Odd-Eyes wiping out the rest of Yuya's LP.

 **Yukimuto: 2800(Winner)**

 **Yuya: 0**

As the field disappeared, I walked up to Yuya and offer him a hand. He accepted it as I lifted him up. "That was a nice duel." Yuya commented. "Yeah. I can't remember the last time I had a lot of fun and your Pendulum Summon was impressive." I responded back.

"Thanks." Yuya said as we both shook hands. The spectators came in the door and running to us. "That was so awesome! I didn't even know you could use Xyz and Synchro monsters!" Tatsuya said.

"Yeah! That was the most awesome duel ever!" Ayu commented.

"Seeing that duel gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said.

"Heh. Thanks." I said. Just then I saw a woman in one of those red company clothing along with three teenagers who look to be students. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Forgive me for coming in so suddenly. My name is Henrietta Akaba. And I have come for a talk about Yuya Sakaki."

"Huh?" I wondered. 'Just what is she up to?'

 **And there you have it. Don't worry I'll still continue my other Arc-V story. Let me just say that school has be pressuring me alot with assignments and lots tests. But I'm not giving up! Until next time! See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for my new story. Remember I don't own anything except my OC and highlighted cards. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

After my duel with Yuya, we went to the lobby and were discussing with Henrietta about Yuya assaulting an LDS student last night. I twitched my eye not believing that someone I just met could do something like that. After an argument of denying Yuya's false assault and LDS taking over the school, we came to agreement that if we beat the school best 2 out of 3 they'll leave us alone.

We walked to the duel field and it seemed that Yuya wanted to start off first. He was up against Hokuto, the top duelist of the LDS Xyz Course. We watched as the duel was about to start with Yuya stating that he will protect the school. I smiled but I got a weird feeling that we were being watched. I turned and saw a hooded man behind the corner. I walked up to talk to him but unfortunately he saw me and then ran off.

I started to run after him and see where he's headed. I looked back in regret that I'm gonna leave my new friends but I had no choice. I exited the school and followed the hooded man from afar to who knows where.

* * *

As I ran, I stopped and looked around but there was no sign of him. 'Great! I just him and now I'm a long way from getting back to the school.' I thought. That's when I saw the hooded man again and then ran after him. After a few minutes, I saw that I was in a big stadium as I looked around and saw him standing on the field. I walked up to him with my duel disk ready for anything.

"Who are you? Why were you at the You Show Duel School!?" I shouted. He pulled down his hood and revealed himself. He was tall with red glasses, grey dual colored hair, and purple eyes. "I'm impressed that you were able to know about my presence. But I lead you here because there's something about you that makes me wonder. Where are you from?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you want a duel than I'll give you one!" I raised up my duel disk until someone jumped and appeared in front of him and threw an extended cuff at me. "Hey! What the!?"

"Sorry but you're not getting anything from the president of LDS. And I will duel you in his place. My name is Harrison Rogers." Harrison declared.

"Fine then. After this duel is over, you'll tell me who you are!" I pointed to the man as he walked to the sidelines and watched the duel.

"And just for your information, the loser of this duel will have their duel disk destroyed and we duel without an Action Field." I nodded as we prepared ourselves.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Harrison: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. My turn!" I shouted.

"First, I summon **Darkus Gargonoid** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Garganoid: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500**

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Harrison: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn. Draw!"

"First I play the spell Hand Destruction. We both discard 2 cards and then draw 2 more."

"Now I play the spell Solar Recharge. I discard Wulf to draw 2 cards and then mill 2 from my deck to the graveyard to the graveyard."

"And now that I have 4 Lightsworns with different names, I can special summon Judgment Dragon." A giant dragon appeared as it descended.

Judgment Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"Oh boy. That's not good."

"I now pay 1000 LP to destroy every card on the field besides himself."

 **Harrison: 4000-3000**

"I don't think so! I activate Gargonoid's ability! Once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of a monster card effect and half it's ATK points."

Judgment Dragon ATK: 3000-1500

"Tch! Fine then. I special summon yet another Judgment Dragon from my hand!" I gasped as two of them stood in front of me.

Judgment Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"Oh crap. Not again." I groaned knowing what will happen to me.

"I'll pay another 1000 LP for my dragon's effect!"

 **Harrison: 3000-2000**

"Grgh! No!" I yelled as all my cards were destroyed.

"I now activate Monster Reincarnation. I discard Necrogardna to get a Judgment Dragon back to my hand." He did that and then he brought it out again.

Judgment Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"This duel is over. Battle! Now my Judgment Dragons attack and end this duel!" Both dragons prepared their attacks but I was not going down without a fight. "Hold it! From my hand, I play **Darkus Juggernoid** 's effect from my hand! When I take a direct attack by sending him from my hand to the graveyard, the battle phase ends!" I discard Juggernoid as he came out spinning in his shell to protect me.

"Nice play. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Harrison: 2000**

 **Hand: 0**

"My move. Draw!" I then started to look at the cards I currently have in my hand. 'Ok let's see. He's got two dragons on his field that give me a big disadvantage but I hope I can pull a miracle.'

"First I play the spell One for One! I discard my Wormquake to the graveyard and summon Limulus from my deck!"

"Not if I play my counter trap Solemn Judgment! Now at a cost of half my LP, I can negate your card's effect and destroy it." Three priests appeared as they negated my spell.

 **Harrison: 2000-1000**

"No. Grgh! This is not good." I looked at the only card in my hand was Card of Sanctity. 'I might have one card in my deck that can help me but if I don't draw it, then I'm done for. I'll to risk it in this draw.'

"I activate Card of Sanctity! Now both players draw until they are holding six cards." Me and Harrison drew our refreshed hands. I looked at my hand and my eyes widened. 'It's here.'

"Here goes! Since you have monsters on your field and I don't I can special summon **Darkus Ravenoid** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Ravenoid: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1400**

"And when he's normal or special summoned, I can special summon from my deck **Darkus Falconeer**."

"And that's where I'll chain Maxx "C" from my hand. And now for every special summon you make, I can draw a card." Darn. I didn't expect that but continued on as I summoned Falconeer and Harrison drew a card.

 **Darkus Falconeer: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600**

"Now it's time for this! I overlay my lv 5 Ravenoid and Falconeer in order to build the overlay network!" Both my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Cursed Reaper of the Dead rise up and haunt those that dare oppose you! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! **Darkus Reaper**!"

 **Darkus Reaper: Rank 5 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2300**

"So you have an Xyz monster in your deck but I can still draw a card due to Maxx"C"."

"I get that. Now I activate his ability! By using one overlay unit, I can banish monsters in your graveyard for every dark monster in my graveyard. I have 4 in my graveyard so therefore I banish from your graveyard Lyla, Lumina, Wulf, and Celestia!" Reaper crushed an overlay unit in his hand and went graverobbing for the 4 Lightsworns.

"And for every banished monster, all my opponent's monsters lose 600 ATK points until the end of my opponent's turn."

2x Judgment Dragon ATK: 3000-600

"Grr. Damn you!" Harrison cursed.

"This duel is over! Battle! Reaper attack one of his Judgment Dragon's! Go! Darkness Scythe Slash!" Reaper lifted his scythe but was forced back. "What the!?"

"I activate Honest's effect from my hand. Now my monster gains your monster's ATK!"

Judgment Dragon ATK: 600-3400

"No!"

"Yes! Now counter attack!" Judgment Dragon fired a blast and destroyed Reaper.

"Grgh!'

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3400**

"Damn it! I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

Judgment Dragon ATK: 3400-600

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 3400**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Harrison: 1000**

 **Hand: 6**

"Now I draw!"

"Hmph. It's been fun knowing you but it's time to end this. I activate Solar Recharge and discard Ryko to draw 2 and then mill 2."

"I'd never thought I'd have to do this but you gave me no choice. Now I'll special summon my last Judgment Dragon!"

Judgment Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"Oh great. Three Judgment Dragons. One was bad enough but this is too much." I said to myself.

"That's right. But your are lucky I can't use their effects since I only have 1000 LP. Not when I play the spell Polymerization!"

"What!?"

"I now fuse the three Judgment Dragons on my field." All three dragons turned yellow before going into a fusion whirlpool. "Fusion Summon! Level 10! **The Dragon of Ultimate Judgment**!"

 **The Dragon of Ultimate Judgment: Lv. 10 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion ATK: 4500/ DEF: 4000**

"A Fusion monster!? But I didn't even know Lightsworns were capable of Fusion Summoning." I stared in surprise.

"Don't be too surprised. When this monster is successfully Fusion Summoned, all cards of the field except this monster and in our hands are destroyed and sent to the graveyard."

"Oh no! Grgh!" All the cards in our hands and field were gone.

"And for every card that's destroyed you take 400 points of damage. There were ten cards so therefore this duel is over!"

"Not until the last card is played! From my graveyard, I activate **Darkus Monarus'** special ability!"

"What!?" Harrison exclaimed as Monarus appeared and absorbed the damage.

"When I would take damage from a card effect, I can negate that damage and then special summon Monarus from my graveyard in DEF mode!"

 **Darkus Monarus: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000**

"Tch. Fine then. I activate my dragon's effect! By paying half of his ATK points, he can attack you directly."

The Dragon of Ultimate Judgment ATK: 4500-2250

"Battle! Now attack his LP directly!"

"Grgh! GAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 3400-1150**

"Ungh." I groaned struggling to get up.

"I think I'll end my turn there."

* * *

Back at the You Show Duel School, Yuya had just won his duel against Hokuto but Yuzu lost hers against Masumi. The last duel between Gongenzaka and Yaiba was about to start but Tatsuya noticed me missing. "Huh? Where's Yuki?"

"Now that you think about it, where did he go?" Yuya said.

"Maybe he ran away from you losers to somewhere." Yaiba taunted.

"How dare you! I the man, Gongenzaka, will never let you insult my friends!" Gong said.

"Fine then. Let's just get this over with already."

* * *

Back at the LDS Duel Stadium, I was panting from the hit I took. 'How am supposed to beat that thing? I don't have any cards in my hand at the moment. Let's hope the card I draw will help me.'

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 1150**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Harrison: 1000**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. I draw!"

"I activate Monarus' other effect. Once per turn until the end phase, I can double her level."

Monarus Lv: 4-8

"Now I play the spell Advance Draw. By tributing a lv 8 or higher monster on my field, I can draw two cards." Monarus disappeared in a dust of light as she was tributed.

I put my two fingers on the top of my deck hoping for a miracle. 'This draw will decide everything. Please. Heart of the cards. Guide me.'

"DRAW!" I looked a the two cards and then smirked. 'Perfect'

"From my graveyard, I activate Wormquake's effect! By paying 400 LP, I can summon him from the grave until the end of my turn!"

 **Darkus Wormquake: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400**

 **Yukimuto: 1150-750**

"And now my Centipoid's ability from my graveyard activates! When an insect type monster is special summoned from my grave, I can special summon it from my graveyard at the cost of it's ATK and DEF become 0."

 **Darkus Centipoid: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1700-0/ DEF: 1300-0**

"Now I summon **Darkus Beestriker** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Beestriker: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1450/ DEF: 1000**

"Now for his special ability! All my dark monsters gain 1 lv until the end of my turn!'

Beestriker Lv: 3-4

Wormquake Lv: 3-4

Centipoid Lv: 3-4

"3 level 4 monsters. Can it be?" The president of LDS wondered.

"I now overlay my lv 4 Beestriker, Wormquake, and Centipoid in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"It's useless! I activate my dragon's ability! When my opponent summons a monster from the Extra Deck, I can negate it's effect and make it's ATK 0!" The dragon unleashed a rain of light as it drained Leonidas of his powers in pain.

Leonidas ATK: 2500-0

"Ha ha ha ha! You can't win this. It's over no matter what you do!" Harrison pointed out. I smirked. "Is that so?" Harrison titled his head not knowing what I meant.

"I now activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Darkus Force**!"

"Huh!? Rank up magic!?"

"That's right. This card allows me to use a dark xyz monster as an xyz material and special summon an xyz monster that's one rank higher than the targeted monster. Now I rebuild the overlay network with Leonidas!" Leonidas turned purple before going into a galaxy portal in the sky. "Dragon with powers of darkness and imagination, evolve and pierce the true darkness! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! **Darkus Omega Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Omega Leonidas: Rank 5 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 4**

"What did I just say!? My dragon lowers your monster's ATK and negates it's effect!" The dragon unleashed another rain of light but were consumed by Leonidas as he roared.

"What the!? What's going on!?"

"The Xyz monster that was special summoned via Darkus Force, can't be affected by card effects until the end of my turn." I explained.

"Whatever. Your monster only has 3000 ATK points while mine has 4500." Harrison pointed out.

"True but the fun has only just begun. I activate Omega Leonidas' special ability! When he has Leonidas as an overlay unit, I can detach one overlay unit to destroy one monster on your field! Go! Omega Blaster!" Omega Leonidas charged up and destroyed Harrison's dragon.

Omega Leonidas OU: 4-3

"No! My dragon!"

"And additionally! Omega Leonidas gains the ATK points of the destroyed monster until the end of my turn!" Leonidas gained a purple aura as his ATK went up.

Omega Leonidas ATK: 3000-7500

"7500 ATK points!? No!"

"You are right. This duel is over...FOR YOU! BATTLE! OMEGA LEONIDAS! ATTACK HIS LP DIRECTLY! GO! OMEGA ERASER!" Omega Leonidas charged up and then blasted Harrison wiping out his LP and destroying his duel disk.

"GAAAHHH!'

 **Yukimuto: 750(Winner)**

 **Harrison: 0**

The cuff connected to my duel disk came off and I turned to the so called president of LDS. "Alright I won. Now tell me who you are." I demanded.

"Very well. My name is Reiji Akaba. The president and CEO of LDS aka Leo Duel School."

"So what's a CEO doing sneaking around You Show?" I asked.

"It's because I was wanted to see how your school holds up with mine. Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summon intrigued me the first time he used it on Strong the Sledgehammer." Reiji explained. "But your Xyz Summon was very powerful than any other we encountered. So I'll ask you again. Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." I replied.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm heading back to You Show. I will test Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summon for myself. Good day." Reiji said as he ran off leaving me.

"Reiji Akaba. What are your intentions?" I said. "I gotta get back. But You Show is too far from here to just run. I need another way." I thought. Then I just remembered something. "Of course." I ran out of the stadium and climbed a nearby building and started parkouring back to the school. "I need to hurry before Reiji reaches Yuya."

* * *

Back at You Show, the duel between Yaiba and Gong ended in a tie. The duelists walked out of the duel field and faced the chairwoman. "Henrietta. Since we didn't lose twice. It is time that you left this school." Shuzo said.

"Nonsense! This isn't over until I saw so! We'll have a tie breaker to determine the real out some right now!" Henrietta demanded. "Now we'll represent our winners to duel for the outcome. Are you ready, Masumi?"

"Yes. I'm ready, chairwoman."

"No. I'll finish this duel." Reiji said as he put his hood down and came out the corner. Yuya turned and looked at Reiji with his goggles on. Just then I had arrived and I saw Reiji and Yuya about to duel. That's when I decided to intervene. "Hold it!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me in shock.

"Yuki? Where'd you come from?" Yuya said.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Yuzu asked.

"Sorry guys. I got held up in a duel from LDS at their turf." I explained. I then turned to Yuya. "Yuya. Can you let me handle this one?" I asked. "Huh?"

"Look. I now I wasn't here to support you guys in your duels but in order to make that up. I'll take your place." I said. Yuya stared at me then smiled as he took off his goggles. "Alright then. Show me what you got." I smirked and we fist bumped each other for good luck. I turned to Reiji with my duel disk ready. "Oh? So you are willing to take Yuya Sakaki's place? It can't be helped it. Fine then I'll duel you." Reiji agreed. I nodded. "So you think you can defeat Reiji? You have no idea how powerful he is."

"Reiji?" Shuzo said.

Me and Reiji walked into the field and prepared ourselves. 'If what Henrietta said is true and he is the real Reiji Akaba then he has the qualifications of a pro. It's time I give something Yuki can handle.' Shuzo thought. "Here goes! Action Field ON! Field Spell Athletic Circus ACTIVATE!" The Solid Vision released the energy as the field consisted what you would see at a circus. "Yuki! This is Yuya's best field so let's see if you can handle it!"

"Got it! Let's do this!" I yelled in determination.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I let you start things off." I said.

"Fine. It won't matter if I go first or second. My turn."

"I activate 3 continuous magic cards. One of them is Dark Contract with the Gate. With this card at the start of my standby phase, I take 1000 damage." Reiji said with confidence.

"Huh? 1000 points?" I said.

"He's risking 1000 LP for one card?" Gong wondered.

"Why would he do that? Yuzu added.

"Because it has another effect. During my Main Phase, I can add a lv 4 or below D/D monster from my deck to my hand. I add D/D Cerberus to my hand." Reiji declared as a card slipped as he revealed it and added it to his hand.

"I'll use another Gate to add D/D Lilith to my hand."

"So on your next turn, it's gonna be 2000 points." 'What's he up to? And those D/D cards aren't like the one's that I used to know back at home. I wonder of it's a different archetype.' I thought.

"Finally I activate the spell Dark Contract with the Swamp King. This card has the same effect as my other Contract cards but its other effect is that I can fuse monsters in my hand to perform a fusion summon once per turn." Reiji stated

"Huh? A Fusion Summon?" I exclaimed.

"Can it be?" Yuzu wondered.

"The cards I choose are D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus."Reiji said as he held two cards in his other hand and preparing to say the summoning chant. "Hellhound which bares its fangs! Seductress of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Lv. 6 FIRE Fiend/Fusion ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500

"A Fusion monster with only 2000 ATK points? No problem!" I said.

"Hmph. If that is what you think. I'll set my last two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

'This guys must have something planned if he played those Covenant cards for a reason. I'll just have to finish this duel next turn.' "My move! Draw!"

"Alright. Here goes! Since you have monsters on your field and I don't, I can special summon **Darkus Ravenoid** from my handin ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Ravenoid: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1400**

"C-Can he even do that? That monster is lv 5!" Tatsuya said.

"True. But there are certain monsters that can be special summoned when the player doesn't have any monsters." Sora explained. The kids oohed in response that they understood.

"And when Ravenoid is normal or special summoned, I can special summon from my deck **Darkus Falconeer**."

 **Darkus Falconeer: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600**

"Whoa! He summoned powerful monsters in one turn!" Ayu pointed out.

"Shivers!" Futoshi said while wiggling himself.

"Battle! Ravenoid! Attack Genghis! Dark Hurricane!"

"I activate my continuous trap card Dark Contract with the Witch. It has the same effect as my other Contracts but this trap card increases the ATK of all my Fiend type monsters by 1000 points."

Genghis ATK: 2000-3000

"Tch!" I looked around and then saw an Action Card on the floor in front of me. I grabbed it and smirked. "I play the Action Spell High Jump! This card will increase my Ravenoid's ATK by 1000 this turn!"

Ravenoid ATK: 2100-3100

I continued my attack but didn't notice Reiji jumping around and grab an Action Card. As the attack hit, I watched for the smoke cleared but found myself surprised that Genghis was still there. "But how?"

"I played the Action Spell Evade which negated Ravenoid's attack."

"Hmph. Nice. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ravenoid ATK: 3100-2100

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"I now draw!"

"And during your Standby Phase, you'll take 4000 LP and lose this duel!" I pointed out as the Contracts appeared. "What Contracts? Those measly things." The Contracts then were destroyed.

"W-What the?"

"I had already played the trap card Lease Laundering on my last turn. This trap negated all the Covenant cards and destroyed them during my Standby Phase." I gritted my teeth not seeing this coming.

"To think he had a trap that can save his LP." Yuya said.

"And additionally, for every Contract that was destroyed, I can draw a card! There 4 contracts so therefore I draw 4 cards!"

"And now it's time to get serious." Reiji said.

"What? So you're saying you weren't trying until now!?" I exclaimed.

"I summon the tuner monster D/D Night Howl in ATK mode!"

D/D Night Howl: Lv. 3 DARK Fiend/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 600

"A tuner!? You can't mean!?"

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon one lv 4 or below D/D monster from my graveyard with 0 ATK. I choose D/D Lilith from my grave.

D/D Lilith: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 0(due to Night Howling effect)/DEF: 2100

"I tune the lv 4 DD Lilith with the lv 3 DD Night Howling!" Night Howling turned into 3 green rings as Lilith followed going through the rings while Reiji says the chant,"Howls that tear through the night with swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

D/D/D Gust King Alexander: Lv. 7 WIND Fiend/Synchro ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"He summoned a Synchro monster?" I exclaimed.

"And now Genghis' ability activates. When a D/D/D monster other than this card is special summoned, I can special summon any D/D monster from my graveyard. Be reborn once more! D/D Lilith!

D/D Lilith: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 100/DEF: 2100

"Additionally, Alexander's effect activates! When a D/D monster is special summoned, I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard!" Reiji cried. "I summon back D/D Cerberus from my grave!"

D/D Cerberus: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/DEF: 600

"I overlay my lv 4 Lilith and Cerberus in order to build the overlay network!" Lilith and Cerberus turned purple before going into a galaxy portal and Reiji preparing the last chant,"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world descend now onto the peak of this world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

D/D/D Wave King Caesar: Rank 4 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

"N-No way. He summoned three monsters of the three summoning methods." I said.

"D/D/D stands for Different Dimension Demon. Now you will face the power of the kings that transcends dimension!" I gritted my teeth. 'What now?'

 **And done! Well I've been wanting to to this for a while and the duel will continue next time. So please read and review this chapter. Anyways. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Back with chapter 3 and now to continue the duel between Yukimuto and Reiji Akaba. Will Yukimuto overcome the power of Reiji's power? Find out! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

How did I get into this mess? I volunteered to take Yuya's place and duel Reiji Akaba, the CEO and president of LDS. I was having the upper hand on my first turn but what he did in two turns surprised me.

"Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Lv. 6 FIRE Fiend/Fusion ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500

"Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

D/D/D Gust King Alexander: Lv. 7 WIND Fiend/Synchro ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

D/D/D Wave King Caesar: Rank 4 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

Somehow, He had been able to summon three monsters from all three summoning methods besides Pendulum. I wasn't prepared for this because I have never faced a deck like this back home. Henrietta claimed that her son was strong and I see that she wasn't bluffing.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Lv. 6 FIRE Fiend/Fusion ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500

D/D/D Gust King Alexander: Lv. 7 WIND Fiend/Synchro ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

D/D/D Wave King Caesar: Rank 4 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

 **Darkus Ravenoid: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1400**

 **Darkus Falconeer: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600**

"Prepare yourself. Battle! Alexander attack Ravenoid!" Alexander lifted his gusty sword and I prepared to run for the nearest Action Card. I thought about the situation and knew that I wouldn't be able to reach it in time. "I play the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" My trap created a scarecrow and stopped Alexander's attack. "This trap negates your attack and sets itself back down instead of being sent to the graveyard."

"No way! A trap that can reset itself after activation!?" Masumi exclaimed.

"Is that even possible!?" Yaiba wondered.

"I see. But what good will it do you if it can only stop one attack? Caesar attack his Ravenoid!" Caesar raised his sword and was about to hit me until I grabbed the Action Card and activated it. "I play the Action Spell Great Escape!" I shield blocked the attack as Caesar was forced back. "This card ends the Battle Phase."

"Hmph. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"Whoo. That was a close one. My turn. I draw!"

"Perfect." I said.

"I activate the spell Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Centipoid** and **Darkus Monarus**.

"Now I activate the spell One for One. I discard **Darkus Wormquake** in my hand and special summon **Darkus Limulus** from my deck!"

 **Darkus Limulus: Lv. 1 DARK Fish/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 500**

"I now activate my other trap card Call of the Haunted. I special summon from my graveyard **Darkus Saurus**!"

 **Darkus Saurus: Lv. 7 DARK Dinosaur ATK: 2300/ DEF: 3100**

"Now I tune my lv 7 Saurus with my lv 1 Limulus!" As Limulus turned into 1 green ring, Saurus followed going through the rings. "Dragon of great darkness, arise from the abyss and unleash your great power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"What the!? He summoned a Synchro monster!?" Yaiba exclaimed.

"Interesting. So you can Synchro Summon as well." Reiji said.

"Yeah that's right. Now I activate Saurus' ability! When he's sent from the field to the graveyard, I get to draw 2 cards!"

"And now I overlay my lv 5 Ravenoid and Falconeer in order to build the overlay network!" Both my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Cursed Reaper of the Dead rise up and haunt those that dare oppose you! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! **Darkus Reaper**!"

 **Darkus Reaper: Rank 5 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2300 OU: 2**

"T-This is crazy! Now he summoned an Xyz monster as well!?" Hokuto exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet." I said as everyone "huh'd" me.

"From my hand I activate **Darkus Element Fusion**!"

"What!? A fusion card!? He can't be!?" Masumi exclaimed.

"This fusion card lets me banish darkus monsters in my graveyard and special summon a darkus fusion monster from my Extra Deck. I banish from my graveyard Limulus and Saurus!" A graveyard portal opened below as my two monsters turned purple before being swallowed in the fusion whirlpool. "Warrior of Darkness, arise from your deep slumber and silence all that stand before you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Vladitor**!"

 **Darkus Vladitor: Lv. 8 DARK Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2800**

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw what I just did. "No way. Yuki did the same thing Reiji did." Sora said.

"He also has the power to use all three summoning methods. That's incredible!" Yuya cheered.

"Let's do this. I activate Reaper's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can banish monsters in your graveyard for every dark monster in my graveyard. I have 4 in my graveyard but since Night Howl is the only monster in your graveyard, I'll banish him!" Reaper crushed an overlay unit in his hand and went graverobbing for Night Howling.

Reaper OU: 2-1

"And for every banished monster, all my opponent's monsters lose 600 ATK points until the end of my opponent's turn."

D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000-1400

D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2500-1900

D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400-1800

"Shall we start? Battle! Hydranoid attack Genghis! Chaos of the Darkness!" Hydranoid shot his attack and destroyed Genghis as I failed to notice Reiji get another Action Card.

 **Reiji: 4000-2400**

"And now my Hydranoid's ability activates! Because he destroyed a monster by battle, all your other monsters with 2000 or less ATK will be destroyed!" Hydranoid shot two more blasts as they hit Alexander and Caesar.

"Alright! Now that guy has no other monsters to protect him!" Ayu cheered.

"One more attack and this will be Yuki's win!" Tatsuya stated.

"Shivers!" Futoshi said as he was shaking his body.

"It's over. Let's go! Reaper attack his LP directly! Go! Darkness Scythe Slash!" Reaper lifted his scythe but was forced back. "What the!?"

"I played the Action Spell Great Escape which ended the battle phase." I growled now that my attack didn't work. "And now I activate the trap card D/D/D Human Resources! This trap allows me to return 3 D/D monsters from my hand, field, or graveyard and sent them back to my deck. I return Genghis, Alexander, and Caesar from my graveyard back to my deck." The three D/D/D kings turned to their respective attribute colors as they were sent back to the Extra Deck. "And I get to add two D/D monsters from my deck to my hand."

"Tch. I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Reiji: 2400**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'm impressed. You managed to get this far despite the tough situations you got past. But can you get past this!? I draw!" What is he talking about?

"I, using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler!"

"What did you say!?" I shouted in surprise. All the other spectators except Henrietta were shocked.

"Set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Reiji and in them were Galilei with the number 1 below and Kepler with number 10 below.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 9 at the same time." Reiji said.

"Those are pendulum monsters!" Gong pointed out.

"That can't be!" Yuzu said in shock but the most shocked was Yuya.

"Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Reiji chanted as a big purple light shot out of the blue portal.

"The transcendental deities who rule over all kings, DDD CEO Hell Armageddon!"

3x D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: Lv. 8 DARK Fiend ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000

"Three 3000 ATK point monsters!? This is bad!" I said.

"It is. And I'm far from done!" Reiji jumped again and got another Action Card and instantly used it. "I play the Action Spell **Altar of Races**. Since I control only one type of monster like my fiend monsters, all monsters with the same type gain 1000 ATK points until the end phase."

3x Armageddon ATK: 3000-4000

"4000 ATK points? That makes it even worse." I said.

"Battle! King Armageddon attack Vladitor!" The huge monster charged up and knowing that there aren't any Action Cards around, I had no choice. "I activate the trap Mirror Force! This trap will destroy all of your ATK position monsters!" A mirror barrier protected me but somehow it broke through and destroyed Vladitor. "W-What the!? GAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3200**

"What happened!? Mirror Force should have been able to destroy them!" Sora exclaimed. I struggled to get up. "W-What the hell kind of effect did those Armageddons have!?"

"It's simple. They can't be destroyed by all your spells and traps unless they are targeted." Dammit! That was a waste of a good trap card.

"Now my second Armageddon will attack!" Oh crap! I quickly reacted. "I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Once again my scarecrow saves me from the second Armageddon attack.

"Fine. my last Armageddon will attack! Destroy his Reaper!" The third Armageddon fired and destroyed my Reaper as I was flown back. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 3200-2000**

"Ungh!" I cried in pain as I tried to get up. I looked up at Reiji's platform as he was staring down at me. "I now set one card facedown and end my turn."

3x Armageddon ATK: 4000-3000

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 2000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Reiji: 2400**

 **Hand: 0**

I got up and then started my turn. "I-I draw!" I looked a the card and it was Beestriker. "Yes."

"From my graveyard, I activate Wormquake's ability. I pay 400 LP to bring it back for this turn. Be reborn, Wormquake!"

 **Darkus Wormquake: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400**

 **Yukimuto: 2000-1600**

"And now my Centipoid's ability from my graveyard activates! When an insect type monster is special summoned from my grave, I can special summon it from my graveyard at the cost of it's ATK and DEF become 0."

 **Darkus Centipoid: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1700-0/ DEF: 1300-0**

"Finally I summon **Darkus Beestriker**!"

 **Darkus Beestriker: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1450/ DEF: 1000**

"Finally, I activate Beestriker's ability! Now until the end of this turn, all my DARK monsters will have their levels increased by 1."

Beestriker Lv: 3-4

Wormquake Lv: 3-4

Centipoid Lv: 3-4

"Awesome! Is is coming!?" Tatsuya wondered.

"I now overlay my lv 4 Beestriker, Wormquake, and Centipoid in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"It's here!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Yuki's ace monster!" Ayu pointed out.

"Shivers!" Futoshi shook his body again. I was getting ready to attack but Reiji had already gotten an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell **Cancel**. This forces all monsters on your field into DEF mode and negates their effects until the end of this turn." My Leonidas was forced down as it took a guarding stance with only 2000 DEF points.

"Oh no. Now he can't attack or use it's effect." Yuzu said worriedly.

"I hate to say it but there may be no chance for Yuki to get back." Sora said.

"You're wrong! Yuki won't give up. I can feel it." Yuya protested.

"I activate the spell Advance Draw. I tribute my lv 8 Hydranoid in order to draw two cards!" Hydranoid disappeared in sparkles of light as he was tributed. I put my two fingers on the top of my deck hoping for a miracle. 'If I don't draw the right card, then I'm done for but I'm not giving up. Please heart of the cards, guide me.'

"DRAW!" I looked at the cards I drew and smirked. 'They're here.'

"Alright, Reiji! It's time to end this!" Reiji raised an eyebrow. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to wrap this show up for the grand finale!" I shouted. The spectators were confused on what I meant. "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Darkus Force**!"

"What did he say!?" Hokuto exclaimed.

"Rank-Up-Magic!?" Yaiba added.

"Is that possible!?" Masumi also joined in.

"This card allows me to use a dark xyz monster as an xyz material and special summon an xyz monster that's one rank higher than the targeted monster. Now I rebuild the overlay network with Leonidas!" Leonidas turned purple before going into a galaxy portal in the sky. "Dragon with powers of darkness and imagination, evolve and pierce the true darkness! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! **Darkus Omega Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Omega Leonidas: Rank 5 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 4**

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Everyone stared in awe of my new Leonidas.

"And now I activate Omega Leonidas' special ability! When he has Leonidas as an overlay unit, I can detach one overlay unit to target and destroy one monster on your field! Go! Omega Blaster!" Omega Leonidas charged up and destroyed an Armageddon.

"Destroyed Pendulum monsters don't go to the graveyard. They are sent face-up to my Extra Deck." Reiji said as he placed an Armageddon in his Extra Deck.

"Well that's unexpected but it doesn't matter! Omega Leonidas gains the ATK points of the destroyed monster until the end of my turn!" Leonidas gained a purple aura as his ATK went up.

Omega Leonidas OU: 4-3

Omega Leonidas ATK: 3000-6000

"I gotcha now!"

"Now my Armageddons' abilities activate! Once per turn if a monster on my field was destroyed by battle or card effect, both my Armageddons gain it's ATK points until the end of this turn." The remaining Armageddons purple auras glowed harsher as their ATK went up.

2x Armageddon ATK: 3000-6000

"Now both our monster's ATK are equal. Now what will you do." Reiji questioned me.

"This! I activate my final spell card **Alpha Blaster**! This can only be activated when I have a Leonidas monster on my field. It gives him 300 ATK points for every dark monster in my graveyard and the ability to attack all monsters on the opponent's field but they will only take half the damage until the End Phase. I have 9 dark monsters in my graveyard so therefore he gains 2700 ATK points!"

Omega Leonidas ATK: 6000-8700

"8-8700 ATK points!?" Reiji looked surprised for the first time.

"And don't even think about using your facedown card. The Xyz monster that was special summoned via Darkus Force, can't be affected by card effects until the end of my turn." I explained.

"Than that means..." Sora started.

"Yuki wins the duel!" Yuya finished.

"Let's go, Leonidas! BATTLE! OMEGA LEONIDAS DESTROY HIS ARMAGEDDONS AND WIPE OUT THE REST OF HIS LP! OMEGA ERASER!" Omega Leonidas charged up and then blasted the Armageddons and wiping out the rest of Reiji's LP.

"GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 1600 (Winner)**

 **Reiji: 0**

As the duel field disappeared, I walked up to Reiji and offered him a hand. He accepted it and then looked at me. "You are an incredible duelist. I see a lot potential in you, Yuki."

"Thanks. You weren't too bad either. Maybe next time, we'll give it our all." I suggested. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Yes. Maybe another time." I nodded as we shook hands. I then turned to see the kids running and almost knocking me down.

"Yuki! That was the most amazing duel that I've ever seen!" Ayu commented.

"Yeah! The way that you were able to rank up your monster was incredible!" Tatsuya added.

"Seeing that duel gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said as he shaked his body again. Gongenzaka came up from behind and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am proud that you have protected this school." Gong said while crying. "Gongenzaka. Let go. Can't breathe." Gongenzaka realized and then let me go as I was catching my breathe. "Thanks."

Finally, Yuya and Yuzu walked up to me. "Thank you for protecting this school. It means a lot to us." Yuzu thanked. "Yeah. I'm also grateful that you stood up for me back there."

"No problem." Me and Yuya then fist bumped each other. I then heard a clap from the chairwoman herself as she walked up to me. "I'm impressed with your skills that you were able to defeat Reiji. I want to make a proposition for you. I want to propose that you join us in our school." I immediately shook my head. "Sorry, lady. I'll pass." Henrietta raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I'm already where I belong. Here with my friends." I said. That was Reiji's assistant came in and whispered something.

"What!? Mr. Marco was what!?" Masumi exclaimed. Henrietta called to Reiji and then they walked off. "As promised, we will leave your school alone. Good day." Reiji said as the LDS crew left. I sighed and then turned to Shuzo. "So...Any idea where I can sign up?" I asked. "Coming right up! Wait right here!" Shuzo said as he went to the lobby. As I saw him run off, I turned to Yuya and asked him. "Hey Yuya." Yuya turned to me. "Wanna duel again to kill some time?" I proposed. "Sure! I'm ready for anything!' Yuya nodded. We prepped our duel disks as the others went to the spectator's spot and watched.

"DUEL!"

A couple of turns later

"Attack! Darkus Leonidas! Alpha Blaster!"

"Strike back! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" The two attacks hit as me and Yuya were having fun and laughing.

 **And done! Just wanted to the end the chapter like this so, yeah. Anyways be sure to Read and Review this chapter and what you thought about the outcome of the duel. Next chapter will be a special crossover chapter between my OC and Siora Kazuki's OC Siora Sakaki! See ya folks! Because the fun has only just begun!**


	4. Special Chapter

**Hey guys. Here's the special chapter with Siora Kazuki. Bolded cards are mine and italicized are Siora's. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Special Chapter:**

After I had my intense rematch with Yuya and signed up for You Show, I decided that I'd go out and get some fresh air from the commotion. I was walking around trying to get used to the city but man this city is huge! Literally, I'm not much of a city person since I've never lived in a city in my life. As I turned a corner, I saw a flash of light come from an alleyway. I went to check it out and I saw someone as if he was thrown out of the portal. I ran to him to check as I saw him. An adult that looked about in his early 20's with silver hair, slightly pale skin and red eyes. He groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Ungh. What happened?" The man said.

"Uh. Are you alright?" I asked. He looked up at me and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah. I'm fine. Where are I?" the man asked.

"You're in Maiami City." I answered. The man's eyes widened and then he looked at me. "I'm still home? Phew. Thank god." the man sighed.

"Um. Can you tell me your name at least?" I asked. He looked up and smiled. "The name's Siora Sakaki!" Siora said in a happy mood.

"Huh? Sakaki? Are you by any chance related to Yuya Sakaki?" I asked in confusion since Yuya had never mentioned having a brother. "Well...I wouldn't say that. I just his adopted big brother." Siora answered. I tilted my head and decided to call Yuya on my Duel Disk. "Uh...Yuya. There maybe someone you might wanna see.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, Yuya finally arrives into the alleyway. I started. "Hey, Yuya. I need to talk to you with someone here. Come on out now!" I shouted as Siora came out and walked up to us. "Siora here claims that he's you adoptive brother. Is that true?" I asked. Yuya tilted his head in confusion and shook his head no. Siora was then shocked but put his head down. "Hey, Siora. Don't be upset. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." I reassured him. He nodded.

I then came up with an idea. "Hey, Siora. If you don't mind, how about we have a friendly duel?" I suggested. He raised eyebrow in interest. "I mean like some people say. Dueling is the only way cheer others up and help us what we look for. How does that sound?" I extended my hand out for a handshake as Siora thought about it and he nodded. "Sure. I accept you challenge um..."

"Yuki. Yukimuto Kabuto." I answered as we shook hands. We let go and go on opposite sides of each other while Yuya spectates us. "You better be prepared because I'm not going easy on you!" I shouted. "Sure! I want a challenge, my friend." We both activated our duel disks and prepared ourselves.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Siora: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start." I said. "My turn."

"I summon **Darkus Warius** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Warius: Lv. 5 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1000**

"Hey! How'd you do that!?" Siora exclaimed.

"This card can be normal summoned with out any tributes when I have no monsters on the field. However when summoned this way, he loses 300 ATK and DEF points." I explained.

Warius ATK: 2200-1900/ DEF: 1000-700

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Siora: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

'Darkus? I've never heard of this archetype but knowing him, this is gonna be fun.' Siora thought.

"My turn. I draw!"

"I now summon **_Hope Force - Fairy of the Divine Melody_** in ATK mode!"

 ** _Hope Force - Fairy of the Divine Melody: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0_**

"Huh? Hope Force? I've never heard of an archetype like that." I said.

"That's because like your deck, mine is unique." Siora answered.

"Interesting! Let's see what you got!" I challenged. "You got it, my friend!" Siora accepted.

"Battle! Divine Melody attack his Warius!"

"Not so fast! I play the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" My trap made a scarecrow and stopped the attack."This trap card can stop your attack once and I can set it back facedown instead of going to the graveyard!"

"I see. You intend to stop one attack for every one of my turns. Impressive! I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Siora declared.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Siora: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn. Draw!"

"Hmph. Nice answer, my cards. I activate the spell Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Centipoid** and **Darkus Wormquake**.

"Next I summon **Darkus El Condor** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus El Condor: Lv. 3 DARK Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 1450/ DEF: 800**

"And now for his special ability! Once per turn, I can negate one monster's effect and have it lose 500 ATK points!" El Condor unleashed it's magic and negate Siora's monster. "Oh...that's not good."

"And I'll let you know that my El Condor is a tuner monster!"

"What!?"

"Now I tune my lv 5 Warius with my lv 3 El Condor!" As El Condor turned into 3 green rings, Warius followed going through the rings. "Dragon of great darkness, arise from the abyss and unleash your great power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Whoa! A Synchro monster with 3000 ATK points!?" Siora exclaimed.

"That's right. And when Warius is used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz material, the summoned monster is unaffected by card effects until the end of my opponent's turn." Hydraniod gained a purple aura. "Oh no!"

"Battle! Hydranoid attack his Divine Melody! Chaos of the Darkness!" Hydranoid shot his attack and destroyed Divine Melody. "Grgh!"

 **Siora: 4000-3000**

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Siora: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

"Nice move, my friend. But now it's my turn! Draw!" Siora looked at the card and smirked.

"I activate the continuous spell card _Blessing of the Seraphs_! Now what this card does is that during my Main Phase, all monsters are switched into DEF mode." A light wave occured but Hydranoid was still unaffected. "Did you forget my Hydranoid can't be affected by card effects?" I asked.

"No, I didn't. And that is why my spell's other ability activates! Meaning I can special summon 2 Hope Force monsters, 1 from my deck and 1 from my graveyard, on the field with their effects negated. Come forth! _Fairy of the Divine Melody_ and _Moonlight Rose_!"

 ** _Hope Force - Fairy of the Divine Melody: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0_**

 ** _Hope Force - Moonlight Rose: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 800/ DEF: 200_**

"And now it's time for my Synchro Summon! I now tune my lv 4 Divine Melody with my lv 3 Moonlight Rose!" As Moonlight Rose turned into 3 green rings, Divine Melody followed going through the rings. "Holy Warrior of Justice, you who protects the innocents, show your absolute power and restore order to this world! Synchro Summon! Level 7! _**Enforcer of Justice Zilan**_!"

 _ **Enforcer of Justice Zilan: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1300**_

"So you can Synchro Summon too? But your monster doesn't have enough ATK as my Hydranoid! Plus you can't destroy it with any card effects until your turn is over!" I pointed out.

"Battle! Zilan attack Hydranoid! Bright Strike!" What is he thinking!? "Fight back! Hydranoid! Chaos of the Darkness!" Hydranoid shot it's attack but was diminished as Zilan dashed and slashed Hydranoid. "Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3400**

"What happened!?" I shouted. "Heh. Zilan's special ability happened! When he battles a dark monster, he gains 1000 ATK points until the end of the turn.

Zilan ATK: 3600

"Darn." I said.

"Now I play the continuous trap card _**Holy**_ ** _Resurrection_**! This card special summons one light monster from my graveyard and raises it's ATK by 300! Return! _**Divine Melody**_!"

 ** _Hope Force - Fairy of the Divine Melody: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2000-2300/ DEF: 0_**

"Now attack him directly!"

"Not if I play the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!"

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Zilan ATK: 3600-2600

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 3400**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Siora: 3000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Alright, it's my turn! Draw!" I smirked at the card I drew.

"I now activate the spell **Darkus Draw**. For every Darkus monster that is sleeping in my graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck! I have 5 in my graveyard so now I can draw 5 cards!"

"Perfect! Now I play the spell **Darkness Reborn**! With this card, I can pay half my LP in order to summon a Darkus monster by negating it's effects! Return to battle Darkus Hydranoid!"

 **Yukimuto: 3400-1700**

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"From my hand I activate **Darkus Element Fusion**!"

"This fusion card lets me banish darkus monsters in my graveyard and special summon a darkus fusion monster from my Extra Deck. I banish from my graveyard Warius and El Condor!" A graveyard portal opened below as my two monsters turned purple before being swallowed in the fusion whirlpool. "Warrior of Darkness, arise from your deep slumber and silence all that stand before you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Vladitor**!"

 **Darkus Vladitor: Lv. 8 DARK Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2800**

"And now for his effect! As long as he's on the field, all light monsters on the field lose their effects and 800 ATK points!"

"What!? Oh no!" Siora cried as Vladitor raised it's hand and sparkles of dark light went to his monsters as they cried in pain.

Fairy of the Divine Melody ATK: 2300-1500

Zilan ATK: 2600-1800

"Battle! Vladitor attack Zilan! Dark Sphere Impact!" Vladito raised his fist as he dashed and smashed Zilan.

"Grgh!"

 **Siora: 3000-1600**

"Hydranoid! Attack his Divine Melody! Chaos of the Darkness!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

 **Siora: 1600-100**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 1700**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Siora: 100**

 **Hand: 2**

"Grgh! You're good. But it's time I made this entertaining, my friend! I DRAW!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya gasped as he heard his catchphrase from Siora. "I am in a most dire situation but can i be able to make my way out of this? Let's find out!"

"Since my LP are 1000 or less, I can special summon this! Come out my friend and show everyone your power! Level 7! _ **Bright Soul Dragon**_!"

 _ **Bright Soul Dragon: Lv. 7 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**_

"Interesting. But your monster loses it's effect and 800 ATK points!" I pointed out.

Bright Soul Dragon ATK: 3000-2200

"Bright Soul Dragon! Attack Vladitor!" What's he thinking!? "From my hand! I activate Honest's effect! By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, my dragon gain's your monster's ATK!" Bright Soul Dragon's wings turned into angel ones like Honest as it gained power.

Bright Soul Dragon ATK: 2200-5400

'Oh no. I'll lose if I take this hit. No choice now.' I activate my quick play spell Forbidden Lance!" Vladitor was given a lance but felt pain. "This spell can also be activated during the damage step. I decrease Bright Soul Dragon's ATK by 800 points!"

Bright Soul Dragon ATK: 5400-4600

"Gah! Vladitor!" He cried in pain as he was destroyed.

 **Yukimuto: 1700-300**

"Heh heh. Your lucky you had that facedown or you would have lost. You just got more interesting my friend! I set my last card facedown and end my turn!"

Bright Soul Dragon ATK: 4600-3000

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 300**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Siora: 100**

 **Hand: 0**

"Damn. That was close. It's my turn. I draw!"

"I activate the trap **Final Battle**! This trap card let's me choose one monster on my field and then send all other cards in our hands and field to the graveyard!" Darn. I discarded my whole hand and my field. "This trap also let's you special summon a monster from your deck or Extra Deck regardless of the summoning conditions. Who so ever monster survives, wins the entire duel! Now let's make this fun and summon our ace monsters to do battle!" Siora suggested. I smirked as this was a good way to end a duel.

"I accept your challenge! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0**

"Battle! Leonidas attack Bright Soul Dragon!" Leonidas charged his attack and fired. "Fire back! Bright Soul Dragon!" Siora's dragon fired back. I will lose this duel but not if I take him down with me! "From my graveyard, I activate **Darkus Manion's** effect! By banishing this card from my graveyard, one monster on my field's ATK will be the same as the attacking monster! So now Leonidas also has 3000 ATK!"

Leonidas ATK: 2500-3000

"Well done. Let's go! BRIGHTNESS FLASH BURST!"

"ALPHA BLASTER!" The two blasts collided as they were both disintegrated and our LP went to 0.

 **Yukimuto: 0**

 **Siora: 0**

 **DRAW!**

In the sidelines, Yuya was surprised of the display of power we had as he ran over to us. "You two okay?" Yuya asked. I groaned and nodded. Siora got up and also nodded. We stood up and looked at each other. "That was fun." Siora said extending out his hand. "Yeah." I accepted as we shook. Just then, a portal opened behind Siora as he turned. "He then looked at me. "It's been fun knowing you."

"Back at you. Any chance we'll see each other again?" I asked. "Maybe. But next time, I'm going all out. See ya!" Siora shouted as he jumped into the portal back to where he came from. I looked to Yuya. "Well. Let's get home then." Yuya nodded as he smiled. We both went to Yuya's home as I was thinking about Siora. 'He's an interesting duelist. He maybe stronger. It's time I stepped up my game.' I said to myself.

 **And done! It took a few days but it's here! Anyways, I'm hoping me and Siora Kazuki will talk about another crossover between Yukimuto and Siora. Pleases be sure to read his story "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Light of Hope". Despite not being able to update, I suggest you do it. Anyways, please be sure to read and review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back with chapter 4. And now it's time that Yukimuto duels to gain entry into the Maiami Championship. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

After my duel with Siora yesterday, I enrolled into Yuya's school the next day and I was getting a lot of attention from many girls basically. After school was over, me, Yuya, and Yuzu walked out the gates heading for You Show until I heard Yuya groan about something. "Something wrong, Yuya?" I asked.

He turned to me. "It's just that everyone in the school won't duel me! I just need 4 more wins in order to qualify for the Maiami Championship!" He complained. "Hmm? The Maiami Championship?" I wondered.

"Oh right! The Maiami Championship is a competition in where we duel each other in the tournament and is everyone's way to become a pro." Yuya explained. "Ah. I see. You want to be a professional duelist?"

"Yup! In order to qualify, you need to duel 50 times with a 60% win rate or just win 6 times in a row." Hmm. Sounds simple enough. I checked my duel disk and saw that I had won 3 duels in a row.(The ones with Yuya during our second duel and Siora were unofficial) "Well. I need to win 3 more times to qualify. But who I should duel is going to be a problem." I said scratching my head. I shrugged. "Well I'll find out later." I said. They both nodded as the kids just arrived. Yuya made some dumb plan to duel Yuzu and the three kids but they all refused. He even wanted to duel me and I also refused.

"Oh! Guys. Go to You Show without me. I have to be somewhere." Yuzu said as she ran off. 'What's she up to?' "You know what. I'll also see you guys later. I have to be somewhere too. Don't worry! I'll be back at the house by night!" I shouted as I ran after Yuzu to see what she was up to.

* * *

After an hour of following her, I stopped and saw Sora was looking at the LDS building suspiciously. I walked up to him. "Hey." He suddenly jumped and turned. "Oh. It's just you, Yuki. Don't do that to me again." Sora said. I nodded. "So why are you looking at the LDS building for?" I asked.

"Um. I was trying to know any ways in the building and duel Reiji Akaba. I mean really! After seeing such a strong opponent like him, I just want to!" I was about to say something until Yuzu appeared. "Oh. Hey, Yuzu." I greeted. "Hey, Yuki. What are you doing here?" She asked. "I had to do something until I came across Sora looking at the LDS building." I answered and pointed. "He says he wants to duel Reiji Akaba."

"What!? Are you out of your mind!?" Yuzu scolded. She then sighed as she grabbed Sora's arm and he welped. "W-What are you doing?" Sora asked. "Come on. I need to ask you a favor." Yuzu said as she ran and I followed.

* * *

I caught up to them and saw them enter a warehouse. I went inside and saw Yuzu begging Sora for something. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked. The two turned to me and said. "Well Yuzu here wants me to tutor her in Fusion Summoning." Sora answered. Fusion Summon? Why would she want to do that? "Why though?" I asked. "It's because of my duel with Masumi that I want to get stronger after I lost that duel." Yuzu answered. I nodded and smiled. I put my hand on her shoulder and said,"I understand. You want to get stronger. That's good. But are sure you want to take this step to the next level?" I asked and she nodded quickly. I smiled.

"Alright then. How about it, Sora?" I asked as he was thinking about it. He smiled. "Sure! Why not?" Sora agreed as he took a card from his pocket and gave it to Yuzu. "This spell card is the main card used for Fusions. Polymerization." Sora said as Yuzu took the card and looked at what it said. Then, Sora turned and shouted. "Who's there!?" The figure jumped out and drew out his duel disk with the blade on while Sora did the same as they clashed.

"Who would you be? You don't look like your from this world." Sora said.

"Neither do you!" The figure shouted. I ran up to him to try and tackle him but in doing so, Yuzu's bracelet glowed as he and I disappeared. "W-Where are they?" Yuzu wondered.

* * *

A flash of pink light shined as me and the other guy were thrown in an alleyway. I rubbed my head to ease the pain. "That's gonna leave a mark." I then felt something in my other hand. It looked to be a mask of some kind and that's when I realized it belonged to the masked man. I looked up at him and what I saw shocked me. He stood up and turned to me. 'He looks like Yuya.' "Yuya! Is that you? What's with the change in style?" I asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "I am not the one you call Yuya." He answered.

"Huh? If you're not, then who are you?" I demanded for an answer. "My name is Yuto." Yuto? I ask myself why he looks like Yuya. "Why do you look like Yuya then? Are you his twin brother?"

"That, I cannot tell you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yuto answered as he turned ready to leave until I stopped him. "Stop! I challenge you to a duel! And if I win, you tell me everything!" I demanded. He merely hmphed me and then turned. "Fine then. But if I win, then you stay out of this." I nodded.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start off. I activate Card Destruction. We both discard our hands and draw the amount we discarded." Yuto discarded 4 cards as I discarded **Darkus Siege, Darkus Wormquake, Darkus Element Fusion,** Advance Draw, and One for One and we drew.

"I summon Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe."

Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000

"And since I control a lv 3 Phantom Knight on my field, I can special summon Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand."

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200

"I overlay my lv 3 Phantom Knights to build the overlay network!" the two monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: RANK 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000

'So he's starting off with an Xyz Summon.' I thought.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. I draw!" I drew my card and looked at him. 'What's he planning. He must have some reason for discarding his hand last turn with Card Destruction. It doesn't matter.'

"I summon **Darkus Mantris** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Mantris: Lv. 4 DARK Insect ATK: 2000/ DEF: 200**

"When this monster is summoned successfully, I can special summon a Darkus monster from my graveyard in ATK mode. Come back to the field! **Darkus Siege**!"

 **Darkus Siege: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200**

"And when I control a Darkus monster on my field, I can special summon **Darkus Serpenoid** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Serpenoid: Lv. 3 DARK Reptile ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1100**

"Battle! Siege attack his Break Sword!" Siege twirled his spear and threw it at Break Sword. "At this moment, I activate his effect! When Siege attacks a monster with higher ATK points, I can discard a Darkus monster and have him gain 100 ATK points times the level of the discarded monster until the end of the turn. I discard **Darkus Manion** and have him gain 800 ATK points since Manion was lv 4!"

Siege ATK: 1900-2700

"I play the continuous trap Gravity Bind!" A powerful force forced my monsters except Serpenoid down. "As long as this trap remains active, all lv 4 or higher monsters can't attack." I gritted my teeth. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Siege ATK: 2700-1900

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. Draw."

"Battle! Break Sword attack Siege!" The headless monster with a soul raised it's sword and destroyed Siege. "Grgh."

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3900**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 3900**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Tch. Draw!" 'Oh great. What now? As long as Gravity Bind is out, my monsters can't attack. But unfortunately for him, I can do some damage to him this turn.'

"From my hand, I activate Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Centipoid** and **Darkus Stinglash.**

"I summon the tuner monster **Darkus Limulus** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Limulus: Lv. 1 DARK Fish/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 500**

"Now from my hand I play Card of Sanctity. Both players draw until they are holding six cards. But now Limulus' effect kicks in! As long as he's on the field, you can only draw half the cards from my spells." I said.

"Hmph. Fine by me." Yuto said as he drew three cards.

"I now tune my lv 4 Mantris with my lv 3 Serpenoid and lv 1 Limulus." As Limulus turned into 1 green ring, Mantris and Serpenoid followed going through the rings. "Dragon of great darkness, arise from the abyss and unleash your great power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"A Synchro Summon? Who are you?" Yuto shouted.

"You'll find out. I activate my trap Trap Stun! For this turn, all trap cards lose their effects!"

"I don't think so! From my graveyard, I activate the spell Phantom Spear. This card negates the activation of a trap and destroys it." My trap bursted as a spear appeared. "And also! The opposing player takes 100 points of damage." The spear launched and barely missed me as I dodged it and saw it break the bricks. "H-How is this possible? This isn't even an Action Field."

 **Yukimuto: 3900-3800**

"With your trap negated, you can't attack. Too bad for you."

"Tch. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 3800**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn. Draw."

"I activate the spell Magic Planter. By sending a face up continuous trap to the graveyard, I draw two cards. I send Gravity Bind to draw two cards."

"Are you sure? You just left yourself vulnerable." I asked.

"Worry about yourself. I activate the equip spell **Phantom Soul Sword**. This spell increases my monster's ATK by 600 for every dark monster on the field. I have my Break Sword along with your Hydranoid so therefore Break Sword gains 1200 ATK points!"

Break Sword ATK: 2000-3200

"Battle! Break Sword attack Hydranoid!" The headless monster with a soul raised it's sword once again until I stopped him. "I activate the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow appeared as it blocked the attack. "This trap negates your attack once and then sets itself back down instead of going to the graveyard."

"Hmph. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 3800**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw!" 'He has 4 facedown cards in his backrow. I need to be careful or I'm toast.'

"I activate the spell Heavy Storm! This spell destroys all the spell and traps on the field!" A hurricane formed as it came down to destroy all the spells and traps but disintegrated. "What the!?"

"I play the counter trap card **Phantom Reverse.** This trap negates the activation of a spell card and destroys it along with one of your facedown cards." The hurricane turned into a twister as it hit my facedown Scrap Iron Scarecrow.

"Dammit. I activate the spell Blustering Winds! This card increases Hydranoid's ATK by 1000 until my next standby phase."

Hydranoid ATK: 3000-4000

"Battle! Hydranoid attack Break Sword! Chaos of the Darkness!" Hydranoid shot it's purple lightning attack and destroyed Break Sword. "Ngh!"

 **Yuto: 4000-3200**

"At this moment, Break Sword's effect activates! When this card leaves the field, I can special summon it's Xyz materials as lv 4 monsters. Return, Dusty Robe and Silent Boots!"

Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200

"Hydranoid's ability activates! When he destroys a monster by battle, all monsters on your field with 2000 or less ATK are now destroyed!" Hydranoid shot two more blasts but were deflected. "Huh? What the!?"

"I played the trap Breakthrough Skill. This trap negated the effect of your Hydranoid for this turn."

"Tch. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yukimuto: 3800**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuto: 3200**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw."

"I now overlay my lv 4 Phantom Knights once again!" the two monsters turned purple once again before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: RANK 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 2

"Dark Rebellion...Xyz Dragon? What kind of dragon is that!?"

"You're defeat. I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's lv 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase it's ATK by that amount! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion's wings extended as purple lightning struck Hydranoid.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon OU: 2-1

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-4500

Darkus Hydranoid ATK: 4000-2000

"Dammit. His ATK is higher than mine."

"I'm not done yet! I detach another overlay unit play his effect again. Treason Discharge!" Yuto cried.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon OU: 1-0

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4500-5500

Darkus Hydranoid ATK: 2000-1000

"5500 ATK points!?" I exclaimed.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Attack Hydranoid! Revolt of the lightning! DISOBEY!"

"Tch! I activate the quick play spell Ego Boost! This card increases Hydranoid's ATK by 1000 during this battle!"

Darkus Hydranoid ATK: 1000-2000

Dark Rebellion dashed ahead as it stabbed Hydranoid and took a huge chunk of my LP. "Grgh! GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 3800-300**

"Hmph. So you got past this. I now activate the equip spell **Rebellion Wings**. As long as this is equipped to Dark Rebellion, it's ATK will the stay the same. So Dark Rebellion will keep his 5500 ATK points. I now set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yukimuto: 300**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuto: 3200**

 **Hand: 1**

"Ugh! I can't give up. Not now, not ever! My turn. I DRAW!" My hand suddenly turned purple as my eyes widened of the card I drew.

"I activate my trap Descending Lost Star! This card special summons a Synchro monster from my graveyard in DEF mode. Return to the field, Hydranoid!" The graveyard portal opened as Hydranoid arose from it and roaring. "However, the monster summoned by this effect has it's DEF dropped to zero and loses one lv."

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8-7 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500-0**

"I now summon the tuner monster **Darkus Robotallion** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Robotallion: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800**

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 or lower Darkus monster from my graveyard! Return, **Darkus Limulus**!"

 **Darkus Limulus: Lv. 1 DARK Fish/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 500**

"The monster summoned by this effect loses it's effects but it's lv increases by 1!"

Limulus Lv: 1-2

My eyes started to glow harshly as a card flashed in my Extra Deck. "Let's do this! Now with my lv 2 Limulus and lv 3 Robotallion, I double tune with Hydranoid!"

"What!?" Yuto exclaimed. Both Limulus and Robotallion turned into 5 dark glowing rings as Hydranoid went through them. "The Hydra and the Darkness, are here and now! Darkened soul! Ravage this battlefield with your fierce power! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3000**

My new three-headed Hydranoid stood tall as it stood against Dark Rebellion. "4000 ATK points. That's still not enough to reach Dark Rebellion's ATK!"

"Maybe not. But his special ability will! Once per turn, Alpha Hydranoid can target and reduce the ATK points of one monster on your field to 0! Go! Destroy Vanish!" My beast whirred it's chainsaw attached chest as it spun and tendrils started coming out of it's wings dragging Dark Rebellion in. "I don't think so! I activate the trap card **Phantom Mist**! This card prevents a Dark attributed monster on my field from being targeted by card effects!"

"Not this time! I play my final trap card! Counter trap **Double Dimension Four**! This trap card negates the effect of a trap card and destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!" The trap shined purple as Yuto's backrow went bare.

"No! Dark Rebellion!" The dragon shrieked in pain from the chainsaw attached to Alpha Hydranoid's chest.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 5500-0

"Battle! Alpha Hydranoid attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and end this duel! Terminal Trident!" Hydranoid charged up it's attack with three heads and destroyed Dark Rebellion wiping out the rest of Yuto's LP. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 300(Winner)**

 **Yuto: 0**

I panted heavily as I walked over to Yuto who got up and looked at me. "I'm impressed."

"So...Are you going to tell me everything?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "You might think this is crazy but bare with me."

He explained to me that he came from a dimension called the Xyz Dimension and is a member of the Resistance that fight against Duel Academy from the Fusion Dimension. I was shocked at this but the most shocking was that his hometown Heartland was invaded by Duel Academy and everyone that were victims turned into a cards. I gritted my teeth in anger but calmed myself. "So you came to this dimension to find some answers about Duel Academy." Yuto nodded.

"I see." I said. I turned to him. "Look. I may be someone from this city but I'm also from another dimension." Yuto's eye widened. "It's complicated and I would rather not tell you." Yuto nodded as he understood. "Yuto. Maybe I can help you. If Sora is a duelist from Duel Academy. I'll inform you." Yuto thought about it. 'He is a strange person to be coming from another dimension that's unheard of but I guess I'll do it.'

"Alright. It's a deal." Yuto lifted his duel disk as he was typing something and my duel disk beeped. "With this, you can come in contact with me anytime. See you then." Yuto said as he jumped to the rooftops.

I looked at my duel disk and saw that it was getting kinda late. "Well...Better get going." I said as I ran back to Yuya's house. But I didn't notice someone was spying on me from a rooftop.

* * *

Yuto stopped and looked at the LDS building and then sensed someone behind him. He turned and saw Shun Kurosaki with an angry face. "Yuto! Why did you give that stranger our information!?"

"I believe in him. I saw the look in his face and that he is determined to help us. He'll be our eyes and ears." Yuto explained. Shun turned and said,"I don't trust him, but if you're gonna waste your time teaming up with him, than I'm going alone on this." Shun jumped to a nearby rooftop and ran off.

Yuto turned to the sky. "Ruri. I swear that we will get you back and get back at Duel Academy for what they've done."

 **And done! Yukimuto has defeated Yuto and gotten his 4th win to qualify but after hearing about Yuto's story, Yuki is determined to help him and the Resistance in any way he can. Please be sure to Read & Review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Back with yet another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. And remember, I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 5:**

The next day was I was in the quest room at Yuya's house thinking about my encounter with Yuya's look alike, Yuto. Yuya had to go out in a hurry for his first of four duels to qualify for the Maiami Championship. I decided that sitting around wasn't going to help me one bit. I walked out the room and went down on one of this fire station poles. "Mrs. Sakaki, I'm going to be out for awhile. I'll be back soon."

"Alright. Be sure to be safe and watch Yuya's duel if you can."

"I will! Bye!" I said as I went out the door.

* * *

I walked around the city wandering about what to do. I looked through my deck and since I need to get stronger, I decided to get some more cards. I went to a nearby card shop and started looking around. 'Hmm. These are good cards but I need something that can support my deck.' After getting a few booster packs, I paid them to the casher. "680 yen." I took out the money that Yuya's mother let me borrow. After I paid, I went out of the store and opened some packs. I looked through some cards but one card caught my interest as I decided to put it in my deck. After that I went to watch Yuya's duel.

* * *

After Yuya finished his duel with Michio, the top student of some cooking duel school, I went down to congratulate him on his win. "Nice work, Yuya. You really stepped up your game." I commented.

"Thanks, Yuki. Ah! I almost forgot. Nico has to tell you something." Yuya said. I was confused on who that was. A man in a yellow suit and looks like Hitler stood in front of me and I almost yelped. "So your, Yukimuto are you?"

"Uh...Yeah. I am. What is it you need to tell me?" I asked. "I have already arranged a duel for you at a school that's not too far from here. Come with me. Oh and you're friends can watch if they want." The others nodded as we went out the school.

* * *

After almost an hour of walking and taking buses, we finally arrived at the duel school. The school was called **Elitist Duel School**. A school that's designed to train prodigy duelists and study many situations. We walked in and we saw many students on computers and doing so many calculations. As we passed by and made it to the duel arena, I saw many students and staff in the stands. The principal of the school came up to us. "Welcome to the Elitist Duel School. My name is Roman Elm. I teach my students here to be duelists that can calculate and strategize in any situation. And who is it that will be dueling my top student?" He asked.

"I am. My name is Yukimuto Kabuto, Mr. Elm." I greeted. "A pleasure. Now Mr. Smiley, will you care to guide his friends up to the stands?"

"Yes! Come on Yuya. Kids." Nico said as they nodded but not before Yuya wished me good luck. "Good luck out there." I nodded as I turned to see my opponent. The door had opened and revealed to be a girl about my age. She had sky blue hair wrapped in a ponytail, green eyes, and wearing glasses and the uniform for this school. "So you are to be my opponent? This is a waste of my time." I got a tick mark as I was offended by that. But I calmed down.

"Well? Are we gonna duel or not?" I asked. "If you want to get yourself beat so badly, then fine. My name is Lenora Suh. And I will make this as quick as possible!" She said as she and I activated our duel disks.

Action Field ON! Field Spell **Cybernetic Factory** ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Lenora: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. My turn." She did some tapping on something as if there was a keyboard. Her glasses shined as she smirked. "I calculate that this duel will be over in your defeat. I activate the continuous spell **Machine Synchro** **Surgery**. As long as this spell is on the field, all monsters on your field will be treated as Synchro monsters." The students cheered as if they knew what she was up to. "Now I set one monster facedown and one card facedown to end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Lenora: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

'What is she thinking? There must be some reason for activating that spell' "My move. I draw!"

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Centipoid** and **Darkus Wormquake.**

"Now I summon **Darkus Stinglash** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Stinglash: Lv. 4 DARK Insect/Synchro(Due to Machine Synchro Surgery) ATK: 1650/ DEF: 1900**

"Now I activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one set monster or spell or trap card on the field!" Stinglash unleashed it's stinger as it destroyed her facedown monster. What I didn't expect was that Lenora was smiling. "Thank you, Yukimuto. You just made me a favor." The set monster was Sky Core. "When Sky Core is destroyed by a card effect, it allows me to summon this!" 5 cards slid out of Lenora's deck as she grabbed them and put them on her entire field. "With Sky Core's effect, I can special summon Skiel Top, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, Skiel Carrier and Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

Skiel Top: Lv. 1 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 0

Skiel Attack: Lv. 1 WIND Machine ATK: 1000/ DEF: 0

Skiel Guard: Lv. 1 WIND Machine ATK: 200/ DEF: 300

Skiel Carrier: Lv. 1 WIND Machine ATK: 400/ DEF: 0

Meklord Emperor Skiel: Lv. 1 WIND Machine ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Meklords!? What's that!?" I exclaimed. I saw the five parts combine into one monster.

"This is one of my favorite monsters, Meklord Emperor Skiel! And this monster's ATK and DEF points are determined for every part's ATK and DEF."

Skiel ATK: 0-2200/ DEF: 0-300

"Tch. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Lenora: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw. I now activate Skiel's ability! Once per turn, I can target one Synchro monster on your field and absorb it."

"What!?" The machine sent light tendrils as it grabbed Stinglash and pulled it into it's chest. "And Skiel gains that absorbed monster's ATK points."

Skiel ATK: 2200-3850

"Oh no!" I screamed. "Oh no is right. Battle! Skiel attack his LP directly!"

"Oh no you don't! I play the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow appeared as it blocked the attack. "This trap negates your attack once and then sets itself back down instead of going to the graveyard."

"I've already seen through that! I activate my counter trap Trap Jammer! This negates the effect of a trap card and destroys it!" The scarecrow was destroyed by cracking electricity. "And since that pesky trap card is out of the way, I can still continue the attack!" Skiel unleashed an attack as it hit me hard. "GAAHHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-150**

I landed on my back from the attack hard. "YUKI!" Yuya and the kids cried. I struggled to get up and barely stand. "I now activate a spell **Cybernetic Tachyon Research.** With this card, By tributing a lv 4 or lower Machine-Type monster with 0 ATK points, all of your spells and traps in your deck are sent to your graveyard!"

"What!?" Skiel turned into blue sparkles along with it's parts as every one of my spells and traps were sent to the graveyard. "My...spells and traps."

"Hmph. Now you don't have any spells or traps in your deck to play. And because the center part of Skiel is no longer in play, all my other parts are destroyed. I set a monster and another card facedown to end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 150**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Lenora: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"This is bad! Yuki has only 150 LP left!" Tatsuya stated. "Is there no way for him to win without his spells or traps?" Ayu said in a worried tone. "This is too much for me." Futohsi said.

I gritted my teeth as I looked at my deck. 'I had 10 spells and 7 traps in my deck. Now my deck only consists of only monsters. I need to turn this around somehow.'

"My turn. I draw!" I looked at the card and it was another monster. My hand consists of **Darkus Serpenoid, Darkus Hynoid,** Battle Fader, and **Darkus Terrorclaw**. 'These monsters won't help me in anyway. But I need to get rid of her defense.'

"I summon **Darkus Terrorclaw** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Terrorclaw: Lv. 4 DARK/Synchro Fish ATK: 2000/ DEF: 400**

"I play the trap Torrential Tribute! Since you summoned a monster, all monsters are destroyed!" A rain of blue light descended as it destroyed her facedown monster but not mine. "Sorry but Terrorclaw can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects once per turn. And additionally, I regain 2000 LP when my LP are lower than yours."

 **Yukimuto: 150-2150**

"Tch! It doesn't matter because my facedown monster was Wise Core. When Wise core is destroyed like Sky Core, I can special summon Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, Wisel Carrier and Meklord Emperor Wisel in ATK mode!" Another five parts appeared as they combined and formed another terrifying monster.

Wisel Top: Lv. 1 DARK Machine ATK: 500/ DEF: 0

Wisel Attack: Lv. 1 DARK Machine ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0

Wisel Guard: Lv. 1 DARK Machine ATK: 0/ DEF: 1200

Wisel Carrier: Lv. 1 DARK Machine ATK: 800/ DEF: 600

Meklord Emperor Wisel: Lv. 1 DARK Machine ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Not again!" I exclaimed.

"Wisel's ATK is determined by all the other part's ATK points. So therefore his ATK is 2500!"

Wisel ATK: 0-2500

"2500 ATK points. I don't even have anything to stop her. I end my turn." I started to run around and look for some Action Cards.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 2150**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Lenora: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Very well. I draw."

"You are lucky that your Terrorclaw can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects once per turn but it can still be destroyed by battle! Battle! Wisel attack his Terrorclaw!" The humongous white machine lifted it's Attack part and slashed Terror claw but it blocked it. "What!? What is the meaning of this!?"

"I activated the Action Spell Evade to negate your attack." I explained.

"Tch. Fine then. I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 2150**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Lenora: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn. Draw!" I looked at the card and my eyes widened. "Hmph. Let's do this! From my graveyard, I activate Wormquake's ability. I pay another 400 LP to bring it back. Be reborn, Wormquake!"

 **Darkus Wormquake: Lv. 3 DARK Insect/Synchro ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400**

 **Yukimuto: 2150-1750**

"And now my Centipoid's ability from my graveyard activates! When an insect type monster is special summoned from my grave, I can special summon it from my graveyard at the cost of it's ATK and DEF become 0."

 **Darkus Centipoid: Lv. 3 DARK Insect/Synchro ATK: 1700-0/ DEF: 1300-0**

"Now I summon **Darkus Beestriker** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Beestriker: Lv. 3 DARK Insect/Synchro ATK: 1450/ DEF: 1000**

"And now finally! I activate Beestriker's ability! Now until the end of this turn, all my DARK monsters will have their levels increased by 1."

Beestriker Lv: 3-4

Wormquake Lv: 3-4

Centipoid Lv: 3-4

"Is it coming?" Lenora said.

"You asked for it now! I now overlay my lv 4 Beestriker, Wormquake, and Centipoid in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"Your Leonidas and my Wisel have the same ATK, if they clash they'll both be destroyed!" She pointed out. "Maybe if it weren't for Leonidas' special ability! By using Once per turn until the End Phase, I can use one overlay unit to banish a dark monster from my graveyard. And if it's lv or rank is higher or equal than all monsters on your field, those monsters' ATK decreases by the banished monster's ATK. I banish from my graveyard Stinglash! He's lv 4 so therefore all your parts lose 1650 ATK points!" I took out Stinglash's card and put it in my pocket and continued." Leonidas roared as he chomped on an overlay unit as he blasted 5 shots at all 5 parts of Wisel.

Leonidas OU: 3-2

Wisel Top ATK: 500-0

Wisel Attack ATK: 1200-0

Wisel Guard ATK: 0

Wisel Carrier ATK: 800-0

Meklord Emperor Wisel ATK: 2500-850

"And since all your part's ATK turned to zero, Wisel's ATK becomes 0"

Meklord Emperor Wisel ATK: 850-0

"Impossible! Wisel's ATK became zero!?"

"That's right! Battle! Leonidas attack Meklord Emperor Wisel! Go! Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas charged his attack and destroyed the center part. "Grgh!"

 **Lenora: 4000-1500**

"And because the center part is destroyed, all of your other monsters are destroyed!" As on cue, the other parts blew up leaving Lenora wide open. "Now Terrorclaw attack Lenora directly!"

"H-HOW DARE YOU! I ACTIVATE THE ACTION SPELL GREAT ESCAPE TO END THE BATTLE!" Lenora screamed as Terrorclaw stopped in it's tracks. I gritted my teeth. "I...end my turn.

"Oh man! He was so close to beating her!" Tatsuya said. "This is not an easy duel for Yuki." Ayu said. "I still can't watch this!" Futoshi said closing his eyes. "Don't worry guys. I know that he will make a comeback. I'm sure of it!" Yuya said trying to cheer them up.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yukimuto: 1750**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Lenora: 1500**

 **Hand: 1**

"Unbelievable. To think that someone like you would dare to damage me is unforgivable! I draw!"

"I summon Grand Core!"

Grand Core: Lv. 1 EARTH Machine ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Now I activate the spell Dark Hole to destroy everything!" A black hole formed as it destroyed everything except Terrorclaw. "And like my other two cores, I special summon Granel Top, Granel Attack, Granel Guard, Granel Carrier and Meklord Emperor Granel!"

Granel Top: Lv. 1 EARTH Machine ATK: 500/ DEF: 0

Granel Attack: Lv. 1 EARTH Machine ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0

Granel Guard: Lv. 1 EARTH Machine ATK: 500/ DEF: 1000

Granel Carrier: Lv. 1 EARTH Machine ATK: 700/ DEF: 700

Meklord Emperor Granel: Lv. 1 EARTH Machine ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

The parts combined again as they formed another Meklord Emperor.

"Meklord Emperor Granel's ATK is equal to my LP."

Granel ATK: 0-1500

"Now that your Terrorclaw can't be protected any more, I can activate my monster's effect and absorb your monster!" The machine sent light tendrils as it grabbed Terrorclaw and pulled it into it's chest. "Oh no!"

"That's right. Granel's ATK goes up even further!"

Granel ATK: 1500-3500

"You have nothing left to protect you. Battle! Granel attack his LP directly!" Granel aimed it's Attack arm and prepared to fire as I try to reach the Action Card. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" I stretched my hand out. "Fire!" The machine fired and as it made contact.

"YUKI!" The other cried as a cloud of smoke covered half the area.

"Tch! He was not worth my time." Lenora said as she was about to walk away. "Not yet!" I screamed as she stopped and turned. As the smoke cleared, I was still standing with my LP intact and the Action Card in my hand.

"B-But how!?"

"I activate Battle Fader's ability from my hand. When I'm about to take a direct attack, I can special summon this monster and end the Battle Phase."

Battle Fader: Lv. 1 DARK Fiend/Synchro ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Why you! I end my turn. But don't think you can win this!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Yukimuto: 1750**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Lenora: 1500**

 **Hand: 0**

I looked at the two cards in my hand were the Action Spell **Aura Power** , **Darkus Hynoid** and **Darkus Serpenoid**. 'I can't do anything in my hand as of right now.' I put my two fingers on the top of my deck hoping for a miracle. 'Please. Heart of the Cards. Guide me.'

"DRAW!" I looked at the card I drew and smirked. It's the card I added to my deck earlier.

"By sending a Darkus card on either side of the field to the graveyard, I can special summon **Darkus Hynoid**!" Granel's chest opened as Terrorclaw escaped and went to my graveyard.

 **Darkus Hynoid: Lv. 6 DARK Beast/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1200**

"And since you don't have Terrorclaw equipped, your Granel loses 2000 ATK points."

Granel ATK: 3500-1500

"Now I summon the tuner monster Dark Necrofender in ATK mode!"

 **Dark Necrofender: Lv. 3 DARK Fiend/Synchro ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000**

"Now I tune my lv 6 Hynoid with my lv 3 Necrofender!" Necrofender turned into 3 green rings as Hynoid followed through the rings. "O Great Dragon created from the beginning of time, break through the wall of dimensions and show your power! Synchro Summon! Level 9! **Darkus Dharak**!"

 **Darkus Dharak: Lv. 9 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2800**

"So what? You can't defeat with that monster so easily." She grabbed a nearby Action Card. "Especially when I activate the Action Spell **Super Energy Mate** to gain 1500 LP."

 **Lenora: 1500-3000**

"And now my monster's ATK goes to 3000 now."

Granel ATK: 1500-3000

"Now my LP are safe from your attack. On my next turn, I'll defeat you once and for all." Lenora pointed out. I smirked. "Hmph. There won't be a next turn for you. Dark Necrofender's effect activates! When this monster is used as a Synchro material, the Synchro Summoned monster can't be affected by card effects. So therefore the only way to defeat him is to destroy him by battle. And before you say anything else, I activate Dharak's special ability! Once per turn by sending one Darkus monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can deal you damage equal to the discarded monster's ATK points! I discard Darkus Serpenoid that had 1500 ATK points." I discarded as Dharak shot a blast as it hit Lenora. "AAHHHH!"

 **Lenora: 3000-1500**

Granel ATK: 3000-1500

"No way. This wasn't from the data about you! How could I have miscalculated!?" She cried. "Do you ever think about going outside and take a break from doing all those computer stuff? You can't just solitude yourself from the world. You have to put that down and experience the world yourself!" I said. The entire crowd gasped as well as Lenora herself. "Experiencing...for yourself..."

"Battle! Dharak Attack Meklord Emperor Granel with Darkness Waver!" Dharak opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of dark energy and destroyed Granel wiping out the rest of Lenora's LP. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 1750 (Winner)**

 **Lenora: 0**

As the Action Field powered down, I walked up to Lenora to check up on her. I lent her a hand as she stared at me in confusion. "That was a good duel. I had a lot of fun." I grinned. She accepted it as she stood up. "I guess I have a lot to learn from you." She said. The principal walked down as he was smiling. "That was a magnificent duel, Yukimuto. You have reminded us that we can't always rely on data and research. I think it's time that we started something that involves doing something outdoors." I nodded but almost fell as I was tackled by the kids.

"That was amazing, Yuki!" Ayu cheered. "It's hard to think that you can win despite having a disadvantage." Tatsuya said. "That last turn gave the shivers!" Futoshi said as he shook his body. I smiled. "Thanks guys." I saw Yuya walk up to me and congratulate me. "Nice duel, Yuki." I nodded.

* * *

After getting out of the duel school, me, Yuya and the kids started to walk back to out homes since it was late but I caught a glimpse of a strange light that nobody noticed. "Sorry guys but can you go without me? I'll be back before you know it!" I said as I ran to the strange light as the others looked at me in confusion.

"As I ran to the alleyway, I was looking around for where that strange light came from. I looked everywhere but saw nothing. "I guess it as just my imagination." I said as I turned until someone jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of me. "Are you an Xyz duelist?" The figure sounded feminine as she was wearing a cloak covering her face and she looked about the same age as me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I asked you a question first. Are you an Xyz duelist?" The girl demanded. I suddenly remembered about what Yuto said. I wonder if she is one of those Fusion duelists from the Fusion dimension. I hesitated but decided. "Let's find out." I said as I activated my duel disk. The girl activated her duels disk that consisted of a shield with the monitor on it and the blade was a sword with blue highlights. "That's weird. Eh. I've seen worst." I shrugged.

"DUEL!"

 **And done! It took some time to think about the deck my OC will have to face but I said screw it and decided on the Meklord Emperors from the anime version. And my OC Yuki is about to take on a hooded girl who says she wants to duel Xyz duelists. Who is she? Find out next time! See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter and it's Yukinuto against the hooded girl. This duel will not count for Yuki's win streak. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6:**

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Unknown: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll go first. I activate the spell Polymerization. I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness, butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! FUSION SUMMON! Come to me, beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Moonlight Cat Dancer: Lv. 7 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"A Fusion Summon right on the first turn?" I said. 'Maybe she is one of those Fusion Duelists.'

"I activate the spell **Fusion Support Advance**. Since I special summoned a Fusion monster this turn, I can draw cards for that monster's every 2 levels. Cat Dancer us lv 7 so therefore I draw three cards." She explained as she drew. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Unknown: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn. Draw!"

"First, I summon **Darkus Siege** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Siege: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200**

I activate the continuous spell **Dark Gates of Shadows**. With this, all my dark monsters gain 600 ATK and DEF points during my turn."

Siege ATK: 1900-2500

"Battle! Siege attack Cat Dancer!" Siege twirled his spear as he threw it at Cat Dancer. "I play the quick-play spell Mystical Space Typhoon! This spell destroys one magic or trap card on the field. I destroy you Gate of Shadows!" A typhoon formed as it destroyed my spell.

"Oh no. I had already declared my attack."

Siege ATK: 2500-1900

"Fight back, Cat Dancer!" Cat Dancer blocked the spear as she dashed and destroyed Siege. "Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3500**

"Ngh! Not bad. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 3500**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Unknown: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn. Draw."

"I activate the spell Night Beam. This spell destroys on facedown spell or trap and destroys it." A target lock appeared as it locked on and destroyed my facedown. My facedown was Mirror Force. "Dammit."

"Battle. Cat Dancer attack his LP directly! Full Moon Crest!" Cat Dancer dashed once again as she disappeared and appeared behind me as she attacked me. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 3500-1100**

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 1100**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Unknown: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"Gah! Damn, that hurt!" I exclaimed. "My move. Draw!" I smirked at the card I drew. "Perfect."

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Centipoid** and **Darkus Wormquake.**

"From my graveyard, I activate Wormquake's ability. I pay another 400 LP to bring it back. Be reborn, Wormquake!"

 **Darkus Wormquake: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400**

 **Yukimuto: 1100-700**

"And now my Centipoid's ability from my graveyard activates! When an insect type monster is special summoned from my grave, I can special summon it from my graveyard at the cost of it's ATK and DEF become 0."

 **Darkus Centipoid: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1700-0/ DEF: 1300-0**

"Now I summon **Darkus Beestriker** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Beestriker: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1450/ DEF: 1000**

"And now finally! I activate Beestriker's ability! Now until the end of this turn, all my DARK monsters will have their levels increased by 1."

Beestriker Lv: 3-4

Wormquake Lv: 3-4

Centipoid Lv: 3-4

"3 level 4 monsters. Is it coming?" The figure said. "You wanted to find an Xyz duelist, you got one! I now overlay my lv 4 Beestriker, Wormquake, and Centipoid in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"An Xyz monster...finally! Now I can prove to myself that I can be part of my comrades!" I raised an eyebrow about what she was talking about. I shrugged and continued. 'I can't activate Leonidas' ability but this is all I can do.'

"Battle! Leonidas attack Cat Dancer! Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas charged up his attack but the figure quickly reacted. "I play the trap Dimensional Prison! This card will banish the attacking monster."

"Not so fast! I activate the quick-play spell **Dimension Four**! This card can negate any spell or trap activation and destroy it!"

"What!? Grgh!" Leonidas destroyed Cat Dancer as the impact created strong winds that were enough to knock down the figure's hood.

 **Unknown: 4000-3900**

The figure stood up as she turned and what it was the mos shocking moment. It was Yuzu. "Y-Yuzu? Is that you?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "My name is not this Yuzu you speak of. My name is Selena!"

"Huh!?" I said in confusion. "Are you done with your turn?" Selena said.

"I-I'll set my last two cards facedown and end my turn." I stuttered while still in shock.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 700**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Selena: 3900**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn! Draw!"

"I activate my facedown trap Call of the Haunted! Revive, Moonlight Cat Dancer!" A graveyard portal opened as Cat Dancer jumped out and readied a battle stance.

Moonlight Cat Dancer: Lv. 7 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"I activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Selena drew. "Next I activate Dark World Dealings. Both players draw a card then discard one to the grave." Selena and I drew as we both discarded.

"I activate Premature Burial. By paying 800 LP, I can special summon a monster in my grave and equip it with this card. I revive Moonlight Blue Cat from my graveyard."

Moonlight Blue Cat: Lv. 4 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

 **Selena: 3900-3100**

"Thanks to her ability, she can double Cat Dancer's attack when she's special summoned."

Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400-4800

"4800 ATK points!? That's bad!" I exclaimed.

"Now I activate Cat Dancer's ability! By tributing a "Moonlight" monster on my field, she can attack twice but your monster isn't destroyed after the first attack. I tribute Blue Cat for Cat Dancer to attack every one of your monsters twice this turn. This duel is over! Battle! Cat Dancer attack Leonidas! Full Moon Crest!"

"I activate the trap Negate Attack! This trap negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Tch. Just give up already! I want to get this duel over with quickly so I can prove my worth!" Selena shouted. "Never! I will never give up. Not until the very end!"

"In that case, I activate another Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card." A typhoon formed as my facedown was destroyed but I smirked. "Thank you because you activated my trap's effect. It's the trap **Darkness Portal**. When this card leaves the field in any way, I can special summon a Darkus monster from my Extra Deck at the cost of negating it's effects. Dragon of great darkness, arise from the abyss and unleash your great power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"He summoned a Synchro monster!? Who is he?" Selena wondered.

"I'll end my turn. At this moment, Blue Cat's effect ends and Cat Dancer's ATK returns to normal."

Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 4800-2400

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 700**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Selena: 3100**

 **Hand: 0**

"Damn! Is there any way to beat her? My...huh!?" I was interrupted when a sudden flash of green light appeared as I covered my eyes. After the light died down, I opened my eyes and saw someone on a white motorcycle while wearing a white jumpsuit and helmet. "Ow! Dammit! Where in the hell am I!? Geez!" The person took off his helmet and was shocked me is another look alike of Yuya and Yuto. "W-What the hell? Who are you!?" I shouted. The person turned to me. "Huh? I am Yugo."

"Yugo? Are you an ally of Fusion?" I asked. Yugo gained a tic mark as he was clearly annoyed with something. "Who's Fusion!? I'm Yugo! And for saying that, I'll beat you down for that!" His motorcycle activated as a duel disk blade activated and started driving it. "Battle Royale Mode. Joining."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 700**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Selena: 3100**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn! Draw!"

"Since I don't control any monsters on my field, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop!"

Speedroid Terrortop: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600

"And since I control a wind monster, I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg!"

Speedroid Taketomborg: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200

"Now I normal summon my tuner monster Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Lv. 1 WIND Machine ATK: 100/ DEF: 100

"A tuner? He can't be." I said.

"I now tune my lv 3 Terrortop, Taketomborg, and lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" The dice turned into one green ring as Terrortop and Taketomborg went through the rings. "Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Clear Wing...Synchro Dragon? What is that monster?"

"Now I activate the spell Blustering Winds! This spell increases my dragon's ATK by 1000 until the next Standby Phase."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500-3500

"Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Leonidas! Helldive Slasher of the Whirlwind!"

"Tch! From my graveyard, I activate Darkus Juggernoid's special ability!" A graveyard portal opened as it was in Clear Wing's way. "By banishing him from my graveyard, I can prevent Leonidas from being destroyed and half the damage." Clear Wing made contact as it smashed through Juggernoid. "Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 700-200**

"Tch. I'll get you next time. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yukimuto: 200**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Selena: 3100**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

'Dammit! Now I have to deal with these two. My LP are at a mere 200, is there any way out of this?' I looked at my deck at put my two fingers on the top of my deck. 'Here goes.' "I draw!"

"Hmm. I activate the spell Advance Draw. By tributing a lv 8 or higher monster on my field, I can draw two cards!" Hydranoid turned into particles of purple light as he was tributed. "Let's do this!" My eyes glowed bright as I drew my two cards. "DRAW!"

"Hmph! Get ready you two because it's time I ended this duel!" Selena and Yugo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "First I activate **Dark Spiral Storm**! For every Darkus monster in my graveyard, I can destroy one magic or trap on the field! I have two so therefore I destroy Yugo's facedown cards!" A purple typhoon formed as it destroyed Yugo's only facedowns.

"He we go!" My Extra Deck then flashed as I knew what I had to do. "When my LP are 1000 or less, I can use Leonidas as an Xyz material and special summon this! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Another galaxy portal opened as Leonidas turned purple before going into it. "With the power of Chaos, I grant thee the power of the dragon that will break the true darkness! Appear, Rank 4! **CXyz** **Darkus Neo Leonidas**!" The dragon rose as it took a spitting image of Neo Dragonoid but with the same horns from his previous form.

 **CXyz Darkus Neo Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 4**

"Chaos Xyz Evolution!?" Both Selena and Yugo exclaimed.

"That's right! The power of Chaos is infused with my Dragon!" I said. "But your monster's ATK is still the same, so what good can it do?" Selena pointed out. I smirked. "I now activate my dragon's special ability. By using all of his overlay units, he can negate the effects of all special summoned monsters and gain their ATK points. Darkness Gale!" Leonidas chomped on all his overlay units as he raised a hand as Cat Dancer and Clear Wing felt weak.

Neo Leonidas OU: 4-3

Neo Leonidas ATK: 2500-7400

"7400 ATK points!?"

"Now I activate my last card. **Alpha** **Blaster**!This card can only be activated when I have a Leonidas monster on my field. It gives him 300 ATK points for every dark monster in my graveyard and the ability to attack all monsters on the opponent's field but they will only take half the damage until the End Phase. I have 6 dark monsters in my graveyard so therefore he gains 1800 ATK points!"

Neo Leonidas ATK: 7400-9200

"Battle! Neo Leonidas attack Cat Dancer! Neo Alpha Eraser!" Leonidas charged up his attack and destroyed Cat Dancer and wiping out Selena's LP. "GAAHHH!"

 **Selena: 3100-0**

Just then, Yugo's eyes widened when he saw Selena took the hit. "RIN!"

"Now it's your turn! Attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Neo Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas fired another attack as he destroyed Clear Wing. "Grgh!"

 **Yugo: 4000-600**

"Nice try, but this isn't over yet!" Yugo yelled. "Oh it is over, FOR YOU! I activate my **Darkness Portal** 's other effect from my graveyard! By banishing it and one Darkus monster on my field, I can special summon a Darkus monster from my graveyard whose original ATK is equal or less than the banished monster. I banish Neo Leonidas!" Neo Leonidas disappeared as a graveyard portal opened. "Return to battle! **Darkus Leonidas**!" Leonidas in his normal form emerged and roared.

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0**

"Oh no!" Yugo exclaimed. "Oh yes! Leonidas attack Yugo directly! Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas charged up as he attacked Yugo knocked him off his motorcycle. "GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 200(Winner)**

 **Selena: 0**

 **Yugo: 0**

I panted as I was tired from this duel. I looked at the two defeated duelists as I walked up to them and I kneeled down to check on Selena first. But a light flashed from Selena's duel disk as she disappeared and Yugo's Clear Wing shined as he too disappeared. "What the? Where'd they go?" I wondered but shrugged it off as I walked back to Yuya's house but I was blocked off by LDS students. "What the hell is this? Fine then. Who's first!?" I challenged.

"Hold it for a moment." Someone familiar said as he walked through the students and revealed to be none other than Reiji Akaba.

"Reiji Akaba. I suppose you're here for something." I said. "Yes. I was wondering if you had seen anything suspicious recently." He wondered. I stuttered but answered. "No. I haven't." I lied. Reiji stared at me for a moment and then he turned to leave. 'He's lying but I'll leave him be for now. But with the strength he has, he might be a good addition to the Lancers.' Reiji thought as he left with his students.

I sighed as I walked away to and back to Yuya's house still thinking about Selena and Yugo. 'Just who are those two anyway? Are they somehow connected to Yuya and Yuzu?' I wondered at the night sky.

 **And done! So there you have it, Yukimuto takes on Selena and Yugo with a mere 200 LP and defeats them but this does not count for Yuki since it was a battle royal mode. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and be sure to read and review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Back with chapter 7 and Yuki will take a break from dueling but he will be stopped by a certain someone. She wants to test her strength against him. But he will face yet another person. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7:**

The morning sun shined right at my eyes as I woke up from my long slumber from last night. "What a rough night." I said. I got off my bed and stared out the window at the city. "Those two look a likes from last night. What is their connection." I thought over with my chin resting on my hand. I shook my head as I looked at the time and my eyes widened. "Crap! I forgot Yuya's duel already started!" I quickly changed into my clothes and ran to the door but Yuya's mom grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me.

"And where are you off to in such a rush?" She asked. "Stay and eat before you guys." I nodded as she gave me the food and I ate so quickly and finished my food in 2 minutes. "Thanks for the meal!" I said as I left the door.

* * *

I ran as fast as I can to the duel school Yuya told me he was at. I reached the place and entered. As I got to the arena, I saw Yuya deliver the final blow to his opponent Eita and winning his second match. I ran down to Yuya. "Hey Yuya! Sorry I couldn't catch your whole match." I said. Yuya put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Besides, you were by my side in spirit." I smiled. "Thanks, Yuya."

* * *

After we exited out of the duel school that specializes in quizzes, Me, Yuya, and the kids were talking about who my next opponent will be when I suddenly got a call from...Yuzu? "Hey, Yuzu. What's up?" I answered. Yuzu said something quietly for the others to not hear. "Are you sure?" I then nodded. "Okay, got it. See ya." I put down my duel disk as I turned to the others. "Sorry guys but Yuzu wanted me to get somewhere so I'll see ya soon." I said as I waved and then ran off.

* * *

As I reached the docks, I saw Yuzu and Sora discussing something until Yuzu saw me and I asked. "So what was it you called me here for?"

Yuzu hesitated before she answered. "I-I want you to duel me!" "Huh?" I wondered. "Why though? Can't you just duel Yuya instead?" I suggested but she shook her head no. "I want to test myself against someone strong like you. Please, accept this duel!" Yuzu begged as she put her head down waiting for my approval. I scratched my head thinking about this. I sighed. 'I guess I have no choice.'

"Alright then. I accept." I answered as she smiled and suddenly hugged me. "Thank you, Yuki." Yuzu said as I blushed bright red. When Yuzu realized what she did, she also blushed as she let go. "I-I'm so sorry!" She stammered as she apologized. I smiled. "It's alright. Now let's start." I said as she calmed herself as she put her Fusion monster in her Extra Deck instead of her main deck. "I guess I'll watch and see how this goes." Sora said as he leaned near a crate with a candy in his mouth.

"Alright Yuzu, let's do this." She nodded.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start. I activate the spell Graceful Charity." An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Monarus** and **Darkus Wormquake**.

"Since there are no monsters on my field, I can normal summon **Darkus Tuskor** without tributing from my hand!"

 **Darkus Tuskor: Lv. 6 DARK Beast ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000**

"Of course the turn I summon this monster, I can't attack. Not that it matters. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Alright. Here goes! I draw!"

"From my hand, I activate the spell Polymerization!" I watched carefully. "I fuse from my hand Aria and Sonata in my hand! Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"So this is your new Fusion monster, huh? I'm impressed." I smirked. "Well be prepared for this! Schuberta's effect activates meaning I can target up to 3 cards in either player's graveyard. And for each one Schuberta gains 200 ATK points. I banish from your graveyard Graceful Charity, **Darkus Monarus** , and **Darkus Wormquake.** " Schuberta raised her wand as three cards flew out of my graveyard. I grabbed them and put them in my pocket.

Schuberta ATK: 2400-3000

"Battle! Schuberta attack Tuskor! Graceful Wave!" Schuberta formed winds as she attacked Tuskor but it was still standing. "Ngh. Tuskor can't be destroyed by battle once per turn." I explained.

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3300**

"Now I play the trap card **Mind Ghost**! This trap card activates when I take damage from an attack. After the battle phase, all monsters on the field are destroyed." The trap blew up as it took Tuskor and Schuberta. "Schuberta!" Yuzu cried. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 3300**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My move. Draw!"

"I now activate my trap Graverobber. By paying 2000 LP, I can activate a magic card from your graveyard. The card I choose is Polymerization!" A robber with a big smile appeared as he showed the polymerization card. 'What!?" Yuzu exclaimed.

 **Yukimuto: 3300-1300**

"The cards I fuse are **Darkus Siege** and **Darkus El Condor** from my hand!" My two monsters turned purple before being swallowed in the fusion whirlpool. "Ancient ancestor of the true darkness, arise from your slumber and bring forth the true power of Darkus! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! **Legendary Ancient Warrior - Darkus Exedra**!"

 **Legendary Ancient Warrior - Darkus Exedra: Lv. 10 DARK Fiend/Fusion ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3500**

"Whoa! That's a powerful monster but now I play the trap Torrential Tribute! Since you summoned a monster, all monsters are destroyed!" A rain of blue light came down as it was about to affect Exedra but was unharmed. "What? Why wasn't he destroyed?" Yuzu said.

"It's simple actually. Based on how many darkus monsters are in my graveyard, he gains three different effects! But I'm not going to bore you with that. I can simply send one Darkus monster from my hand like my **Darkus Fear Ripper** to the graveyard to negate it's destruction." I explained as I discarded my last card. "But that's not all! Since I have 3 or less darkus monsters in my grave, Exedra's first effect is this! Exedra gains the effect of one monster's ATK and effects as it's additional effects from my grave." I explained as Exedra opened it's big eye as Fear Ripper turned to stone and his power was transferred to Exedra.

Exedra ATK: 4500-7300

"And Fear Ripper's effect is that I can pay 500 LP to destroy one card on the field." An image of Fear Ripper went to Exedra as it's heads destroyed Yuzu's only facedown.

 **Yukimuto: 1300-800**

"Of course the side effect is that Exedra loses 1000 ATK points until the end of my opponent's turn."

Exedra ATK: 7300-6300

"Battle! Exedra attack Yuzu directly with Demon Wizard!" Exedra charged up it's many head and fired as I began to run. "AAAAHHHH!" I ran as fast I could and caught Yuzu before she hit the ground.

 **Yukimuto: 800(Winner)**

 **Yuzu: 0**

As the duel was over, I looked at Yuzu as I was holding her bridal style. She was waking up and saw what position she was in. She yelped and hit me on the head with her paper fan. "OW!"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" Yuzu quickly apologized. "You know you didn't have to do that." I told her as I rubbed my head and she blushed looking away. "You two are a good couple that's for sure!" Sora said as Yuzu and I blushed. "S-Shut up!" I shouted.

"Hey!" I turned to the source of the voice and it was Masumi looking angry about something. "You again!?" I exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"Do you know anything about the masked duelist that attacked the LDS students? Well? Do you!?" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Don't play dumb! I saw you with the masked duelist the other day. So tell me everything!" I grunted in frustration. "You're not gonna get anything from us. But if you want the answer, you're gonna have to beat to get it." I said.

"Hmph! Fine. No matter who I face, I will get the answers I need as the elite duelist of the LDS Fusion Course!" Masumi said as she readied her duel disk."

"You're from LDS!?" A voice shouted as he ran past me and pushed aside Yuzu. The guy readied his duel disk demanding a duel from Masumi until..."Stop!" Another voice shouted as it was Yuto as he layed down the guy's duel disk. "Shun! I told you that this is not our battlefield!" Yuto said. Shun took off his mask. "Yuto! Stay out of my way! This is my battlefield!"

'Yuto? What's he doing here?' I wondered. "Hey! What's all this about?" I shouted getting both their attentions. "You! You're the one who beat Yuto? Don't tell me? You're also with LDS as well!?" Shun shouted in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Do you see an LDS badge on me like the other students? No! But since you are really pissing me off, it's time I beat the hell out of you!" I cursed as I readied my duel disk. "But let's take this somewhere else. I don't want to attract any attention."

"Hmph! Fine then. I'll beat down anyone that's stands in my way!" Shun agreed as we started jumping away from the others with Yuto following.

* * *

We made it to a nearby alleyway with Yuto watching from behind me. "Let's do this."

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn! I summon **Darkus Gargonoid** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Garganoid: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500**

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn. Draw."

"I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in ATK mode."

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1600

"Now for his effect! I can special summon a level 4 or below Raidraptor monster from my hand." Shun said but I stopped him. "Nice try but I activate Gargonoid's ability! Once during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of a monster card effect and half it's ATK points."

Vanishing Lanius ATK: 1300-650

"Tch. In that case. Since I control a Raidraptor on my field, I can special summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius."

Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500

"I now overlay my lv 4 Vanishing and Fuzzy Lanius in order to build the overlay network!" Both lanius' turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

Raidraptor - Force Strix: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2

"Huh? An Xyz monster with only a 100 ATK points? What's he up to?" I muttered. "I activate Force Strix's ability! By using one overlay unit, I can add one DARK Winged-Beast monster from my deck to my hand. I add another Vanishing Lanius from my deck to my hand." Shun said as a card slipped from his deck and he added it.

Force Strix OU: 2-1

"And now Fuzzy Lanius' effect activates! When it's sent to my graveyard, I can add another one from my deck to my hand."

"Now I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Shun: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"My move. Draw!" I looked at the card I drew and smirked.

"I summon **Darkus Griffon** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Griffon: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1750/ DEF: 600**

"Now I activate it's effect! Once per turn, I can select monsters on my field and perform a Fusion Summon!" Griffon roared as a Fusion whirlpool opened behind my monsters. "What!? Tch!" Shun growled.

"I fuse Gargoniod and Griffon together!" Both monsters turned purple before going into the Fusion whirlpool. "Warrior of Darkness, arise from your deep slumber and silence all that stand before you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Vladitor**!"

 **Darkus Vladitor: Lv. 8 DARK Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2800**

"So you're a Fusion user as well. Those wretched monsters must be destroyed! If you're a double agent from Duel Academia, then I will have to destroy you!"

"That is if you can beat me. Battle! Vladitor attack Force Strix! Dark Sphere Impact!" Vladitor dashed ahead to Force Strix. "And now my Vladitor's effect activates! When he attacks a monster in DEF mode, he can inflict piercing damage to your LP!" Vladitor raised his fist and destroyed Force Strix and dealing damage to Shun.

 **Shun: 4000-2800**

Shun dusted himself like he didn't take any damage. "Is that all you've got? In that case, I've got something better. I activate the quick-play spell Rank-Up-Magic: Raptor's Force! Since my Force Strix was destroyed, I can special summon it back and use it as an Xyz material to special summon a Raidraptor Xyz monster that's one rank higher!" Force Trix arose from the graveyard portal as it went into another galaxy portal. "Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon: Rank 5 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000 OU: 1

"Rank up!? He can do that do!?" I exclaimed. "So. Are you done with your turn yet?" Shun said as I growled in frustration.

"I end my turn for now."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Shun: 2800**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn. Draw!"

"Battle! Blaze Falcon can attack directly while it has an overlay unit. Attack his LP directly!" Blaze Falcon fired it's projectiles at me but I was ready. "I activate my trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow appeared as it blocked the attack. "This trap negates your attack and sets itself back after activation."

"Tch. Fine then. I activate Blaze Falcon's other effect! Once per turn, I can use one overlay unit to destroy all special summoned monsters and deal 500 points of damage for each one!" Blaze Falcon launched more projectiles and shot blue lasers at Vladitor as he was destroyed. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3500**

"What was that!? This isn't even an Action Field and yet I still feel pain." I grunted as I tried to get up only to fail. "Do you get it now? I'll crush anyone that stands in my way." I growled preparing for the worst to happen.

 _To be continued..._

 **And done! Please be sure to Read & Review this chapter. Yukimuto struggles to fight back against the duelist of the Evolving Falcons, will Yuki be able to pull off a miracle? Find out next time. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Back with a continuation of where I left off between Yuki vs Shun. And additionally another duel that will be a very long one. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 3500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Shun: 2800**

 **Hand: 5**

Yuki's field

2 set cards

Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon: Rank 5 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0

1 set card

"For my second Main Phase, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 3500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Shun: 2800**

 **Hand: 3**

I finally got the strength to stand up as I continued. "M-my turn. I-I draw!" I shouted weakly.

"It's time I ended this duel!" Shun raised an eyebrow. "Since you have monsters on your field and I don't I can special summon **Darkus Ravenoid** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Ravenoid: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1400**

"And when he's normal or special summoned, I can special summon from my deck **Darkus Falconeer**."

 **Darkus Falconeer: Lv. 5 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600**

"I overlay my lv 5 Ravenoid and Falconeer in order to build the overlay network!" Both my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Cursed Reaper of the Dead rise up and haunt those that dare oppose you! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! **Darkus Reaper**!"

 **Darkus Reaper: Rank 5 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2300 OU: 2**

"So what? That monster won't stand a chance." Shun stated. "Maybe so but it's overlay unit will finish you off! I activate his ability! By using one overlay unit, I can banish monsters in your graveyard for every dark monster in my graveyard." Reaper crushed an overlay unit in his hand and went graverobbing.

Reaper OU: 2-1

"I have 4 in my graveyard so therefore I banish from your graveyard Fuzzy Lanius, Vanishing Lanius, and Force Strix from your graveyard!" The three Raidraptors were forced out as Shun took them and put them in his pocket.

"And for every banished monster, all my opponent's monsters lose 600 ATK points until the end of my opponent's turn."

Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000-0

"Battle! Reaper attack Blaze Falcon! Go! Darkness Scythe Slash!" Reaper lifted his scythe and attempted to destroy Blaze Falcon but was stopped. "I activate my trap **Raptor's Battle Shift**! This trap negates your attack but in doing so my Blaze Falcon is switched to your side of the field." Reaper was stopped by the trap as Blaze Falcon turned into flames and came to my side. "And additionally! I activate the quick-play spell Rank-Up-Magic: Revolution Force!"

"Another rank up magic!?" I exclaimed. "Yes. During my opponent's turn, I can target one Xyz monster on your field with no overlay units and take control of it and rank it up by using it as an Xyz material!" Blaze Falcon turned into flames once again as it turned red before going into a galaxy portal. "Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of Revolution! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon: Rank 6 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 3000

"Oh you can't be serious!" I said. "Revolution Falcon's effect activates. When this card is Xyz summoned using a Raidraptor as an Xyz material, I can destroy one special summoned monster on your field and you take damage equal to half it's ATK points." Shun said. "What!?" Revolution Falcon opened it's bay doors as it dropped projectiles on Reaper destroying him. "Don't screw with me! I activate the effect of **Darkus Monarus** from my graveyard!"

"What!?" Shun exclaimed as Monarus appeared and absorbed the damage.

"When I would take damage from a card effect, I can negate that damage and then special summon Monarus from my graveyard in DEF mode!"

 **Darkus Monarus: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000**

I looked up as Shun glared at me as I continued my turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 3500**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Shun: 2800**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn. Draw."

"From my hand, I activate the spell Burial from the Different Dimension. This spell returns three banished monsters and add them to my grave. I add back all 3 of my banished Raidraptors back to my graveyard." Shun said as he took his cards back to his graveyard. "I was hoping for that. I activate my trap card **Dark Wishes**! With this trap since a card was sent to your graveyard from your deck, hand, field, or banished zone, you must discard cards in your hand for every card that was sent there!" Shun growled as he sent the rest of his hand to the graveyard.

"But when this effect is activated, neither of us can activate any card effects and I must banish one Darkus monster on my field until the end of this turn." I explained as Monarus disappeared. "Fine then. Battle! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon! Carry on the will of the broken. And eradicate all of our enemies! Revolutionary Air Raid!" Revolution Falcon dashed ahead to me as it's bay doors opened and projectiles fired and hit me as I was forced back to a wall. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 3500-1500**

"I now end my turn." Monarus returned to the field as Shun ended his turn.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yukimuto: 1500**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Shun: 2800**

 **Hand: 0**

I struggled once again as I couldn't be able to stand on my two feet. "Just give up." Shun said as he turned back not bothering to look at me. "This duel is pointless. Just surrender the duel and never get in our business." Shun said as I growled in anger. "Screw that!" I shouted. I got up and shouted in anger. "I might not know what happened that made you so angry at your home but I know this, you can't hope to take down Duel Academia by yourself!" Shun turned to me. "If that is what you say, then I couldn't care less. I will destroy anyone that gets in my way!"

"You're wrong! I'll prove that you can't do this alone! My turn! DRAW!" My eyes glowed once again as a faint glow came from my Extra Deck and I looked at the card in my hand. 'Huh? What is this card? I know it's a rank up magic but let's just hope I don't screw up.' I thought.

"First, I summon **Darkus Mantris** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Mantris: Lv. 4 DARK Insect ATK: 2000/ DEF: 200**

"When this monster is summoned successfully, I can special summon a Darkus monster from my graveyard in ATK mode. Come back to the field! **Darkus Gargonoid**!"

 **Darkus Garganoid: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500**

"Let's do this! I overlay my lv 4 Monarus, Mantris, and Garganoid in order to build the overlay network!" My three monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"Hmph! So what? You can't beat me with that monster. Revolution Falcon reduces the ATK points of any special summoned monster it battles to zero!" Shun explains.

"Oh yeah!? Well get ready for a surprise! I activate my last card! The spell **Rank-Up-Magic: Dusk Force**!" I yelled as the card shined brightly. "This card lets me rank up one Xyz monster on my field as an Xyz material and special summon an Xyz monster that's two ranks higher!" I explained as Leonidas was shrouded in deep darkness and turned purple before going into another galaxy portal. "What!?" Shun exclaimed. "Vicious, darkened dragon born from the voids of a doomed dimension, evolve even further and bring forth new hope! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! **Darkus Dusk Leonidas**!" Leonidas roared once more as his form consisted of many features to Titanium Dragonoid only he still had his own unique horns on his face and the wings were like Dark Rebellion's.

 **Darkus Dusk Leonidas: Rank 6 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2800 OU: 4**

"W-What is this monster!?" Shun demanded an answer. "It's your end. I activate Dusk Leonidas' special ability! Once per tunr by using one overlay unit, I get to check the top 5 cards for any Darkus monsters. Leonidas' effect depends on how many I draw until the end of this turn. Let's do this!" Dusk Leonidas chomped an overlay unit as I prepared to draw my 5 cards.

Dusk Leonidas OU: 4-3

"The first card! Draw!" I drew and revealed. "I've drawn **Darkus Centipoid**!"

"The second card! Draw!" I drew. "I've drawn **Darkus Beestriker**!"

"The third card! Draw!" I drew. "I've drawn **Darkus Siege**!"

"No way! He's drawn three Darkus monsters already!?" Shun said. "The forth card! Draw!" I drew. "I've drawn **Darkus Limulus**!"

"And now! The final and last card!" I shouted but thought to myself. 'If I don't draw another Darkus monster, then Dusk Leonidas' greatest effect won't work. Come one. Please! Answer my call!' I put my two fingers on my deck hoping for a miracle. "DRAW!" I turned the card over and smirked. "I've drawn **Darkus Saurus**!"

"Impossible! He was able to draw 5 Darkus monster!?" Shun exclaimed as Leonidas' eyes glowed and gained a dark aura around him. "Since I've drawn 5 monsters, Dusk Leonidas' effect is that he gains 500 ATK points for every Darkus monster in my graveyard and you can't activate any card effects on your field or graveyard until the end of this turn! I have in my graveyard 6 Darkus monsters so therefore Dusk Leonidas gains 3000 ATK points!"

Dusk Leonidas ATK: 3300-6300

"6-6300 ATK points!? Impossible!" Shun stuttered. "This is the end! Battle! Dusk Leonidas attack Revolution Falcon! Eternal Dusk Erasor!" Leonidas fired his attack and destroyed Revolution Falcon. "Grgh! GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 1500(Winner)**

 **Shun: 0**

As the duel was over, I looked over at Shun who was dusting himself off after taking a hit. He looked toward me as I made a calm face. He walked over to me. "It's seems that you are someone I can trust for now. But if you really are a double agent, I won't hesitate to beat you down." Shun said as I nodded. Yuto walked over to us. "It seems that's enough to convince you that we can trust him." Shun sighed. "Fine. I get it. I'll be around." Shun waved as he jumped away.

Yuto turned to me. "Yuki. Although you have gained our trust, you don't know the dangers of what you're up against."

"I know that. That's why I'll do everything I can to help." Yuto smirked. "Well then. Until next time then." Yuto said as he jumped away. I looked at the sky an then yelped. "Dammit! My last duel is tomorrow! I've gotta get back!" I panicked as I ran as fast as I could back to the house.

* * *

The next day

I woke as soon as I could and ran out the door after getting a toast. I ran to the location Nico lead me to. I reached my destination and I looked at the school to be kinda creepy. "This school kinda gives me the creeps." I said as I went inside the school. I heard it was some fortune telling school but that can't be possible can it? As I reached the duel arena, I was surprised to see Yuya down at the stadium along with two girls that looked to be attending this school. I walked down. "Hey Yuya!" I shouted. He turned surprised that I was here.

"Yuki!? What are you doing here?" Yuya asked. "I could ask you the same thing." I replied. I turned to the two girls tapping their foot patiently. "Are you done talking!?" The lady with a fortune telling outfit along with green eyes, blonde hair in a ponytail and looked about 2 in taller than the girl with light red hair. I was confused until Nico came in. "Sorry, Yuki. I know this may be confusing but it's just that these two ladies here are best friends and the best tag duelists in this school. I thought it'd be a good idea for you and Yuya to duel them to make things easier." I sweat dropped. "So that's why I had to come here." I turned to Yuya.

"Well? We've never had to duel alongside each other before. Wanna do this?" I asked. Yuya smiled and nodded. "Let's do it!" We turned to the two ladies as we activated our duel disks. "Now then! The duel between Mieru Hochun and Sarada Toshi against Yuya Sakaki and Yukimuto Kabuto has begun! The rules for this tag duel are simple! This will be a Tag Force duel! Both teams will both share 8000 LP with each other! The player that goes first can't draw like the normal rules, each team will share only one field but can still use their own decks and each player will take turns in any order possible!" Nico explained.

"Are you ready people!? Action Field ON! Field Spell Fortune Teller ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field. Let's say the oath! Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 8000**

 **Yuya Hand: 5**

 **Yuki Hand: 5**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 5**

 **Sarada Hand: 5**

"Before we start, let's start we'll decide who goes first with a coin flip." Mieru suggested. "Huh? O-Okay then." I answered. "It's simple. If you call it right, you can decide but call it wrong and you know it." Mieru flipped the coin as it landed as she covered it. I thought for a moment. "I got it! I call heads!" Mieru revealed it and it turned out to be tails. "Oh! So sorry. You guessed wrong. I will decide the order then. I'll go first, next is Yuya, next is Sarada, and you'll go last." I growled at the thought of going last.

"Here I go! I set one monster in facedown DEF mode!" A facedown card appeared sideways. "Huh? Facedown DEF mode?" Yuya wondered. My eyes widened. "Careful Yuya. These kind of strategies involve around flip effect monsters. Be careful." I warned Yuya as he nodded.

"With that I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 8000**

 **Yuya Hand: 5**

 **Yuki Hand: 5**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 5**

"Alright. My turn. Draw!" Yuya drew Odd-Eyes but I notice he had a big problem. Yuya groaned in frustration. "I'll pass this turn." I was shocked that he couldn't do anything.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 8000**

 **Yuya Hand: 6**

 **Yuki Hand: 5**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 5**

"Alright. If you won't do anything, then I'll do something! My turn. Draw!" Sarada smirked at the card she drew. "Hey Mieru. You mind?" Sarada asked. "Not at all." Mieru shook her head. "First I'll flip Mieru's facedown monster Prediction Princess Coinorma!"

Prediction Princess Coinorma: Lv. 3 EARTH Fairy/Flip ATK: 800/ DEF: 1400

"When this monster is flipped, I can set one lv 4 or lower flip monster from my deck!" Sarada explained as she set a monster from her deck facedown. "Yuya! Find an Action Card!" Yuya nodded as he spotted one. "Got it! That Action Card is-" "Huh!?" Yuya said as he saw two instead of one. "Wh-Which one should I pick?"

"You better hurry or you'll take damage." Mieru said as Coinorma was coming in fast. "L-Let's see...This one!" Yuya picked up the card but unfortunately it was a trap card. "Eh!? A Trap!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"The Action Trap Lousy Luck. It inflicts 800 points of damage." A glow came from the card as Yuya was forced back. "Gah!"

 **Yuya & Yuki: 8000-7200**

"Since Yuya took a hit, I'll hit directly Yuki." Coinorma threw a coin at me as it came on me and flattened me as I had swirly eyes.

 **Yuya & Yuki: 7200-6400**

"Next, I tribute Coinorma to set one monster facedown." Coinorma disappeared as she was replaced with another facedown monster. "What!? Another one?" I exclaimed.

"Cool your jets would you? I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 6400**

 **Yuya Hand: 6**

 **Yuki Hand: 5**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 3**

I stood up as I started my turn. "Finally about time! My move. Draw!" I looked my hand as it consisted of **Darkus Siege, Darkus Mantris, Darkus Laserman, Darkus Limulus, Darkus Monarus** and Dark Hole. "Let's do this! From my hand, I play the spell Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field!" A dark hole started to appear but Sarada retaliated. "I play my counter trap Dark Bribe!" My spell was cancelled as soon as the card was played. "This trap negates your spell but you get to draw one card from your deck." Groaned that my spell didn't work as I drew a card as it was **Darkus Garganoid**.

"And I'll also play the trap **No Zone**! Now neither of us can summon or set a monster until the end of your turn." I growled as I couldn't do anything. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 6400**

 **Yuya Hand: 6**

 **Yuki Hand: 6**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 3**

"Nice one Sarada! I'll take it from here!" Sarada smiled at her partner. "My turn. Draw!"

"I'll flip both of Sarada's monsters face up! I flip Prediction Princess Arrowsilph and Crystaldine!" The two facedown cards flipped as the two monsters were revealed.

Prediction Princess Arrowsilph: Lv. 4 WIND Fairy/Flip ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1400

Prediction Princess Crystaldine: Lv. 5 WATER Fairy/Flip ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2200

"What!? Both of them use the same deck!?" I pointed out. "That's right! That's why were the best tag duelists in this school." Sarada explained.

"Arrowsilph allows me to add a Ritual spell from my deck or graveyard while Crystaldine lets me add a Ritual monster from my deck of graveyard to my hand. I add from my deck Prediction Ritual and Prediction Princess Tarotrei to my hand." Mieru explained as two cards slipped from her deck as she added them to her hand.

"And now I play the ritual spell Prediction Ritual from my hand!" A coffin appeared as a ritual symbol formed. "Now I can sacrifice any monsters from my hand or field to summon Tarotrei whose total levels equal 9. I sacrifice Arrowsilph and Crystaldine! Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, no be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

Prediction Princess Tarotrei: Lv. 9 LIGHT Fairy/Ritual ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1200

"Oh you can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"Battle! Tarotrei attack them directly!" Tarotrei formed a ball of energy but I wouldn't let that happen. I ran and found a nearby Action Card. I turned the card hoping it for an Action Spell but it was another Lousy Luck Trap card. "What!? Oh come on!" Tarotrei fired as I got hit along with the effect damage. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yuya & Yuki: 6400-5600-2900**

"Hmph. That should be enough for you. I'll set one monster facedown and then set one card facedown to end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 2900**

 **Yuya Hand: 6**

 **Yuki Hand: 6**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 3**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya looked at the card and smirked. "Got it!" Mieru was too busy twirling her hair until Yuya spoke out. "What are you thinking? From here on, the real fun starts!" I smirked knowing that he's gonna do it. "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing the his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"It's here!" Ayu said. "Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya added. "Shivers!" Futoshi said while shaking his body.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 5 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Spring Goose, Performapal Kaliedoscorp, Performapal Partnaga, Performapal Elephammer, and the star of the show! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Spring Goose: Lv. 5 WIND Winged-Beast ATK: 1100/ DEF: 2400

Performapal Kaleidoscorp: Lv. 6 LIGHT Insect/Pendulum ATK: 100/ DEF: 2300

Performapal Partnaga: Lv. 5 EARTH Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 500/ DEF: 2100

Performapal Elephammer: Lv. 6 EARTH Beast ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Hmph? How omnimous." Mieru said. "Oh what now!?" I exclaimed. "If you don't know, then let me read your future in the position of your partner's cards." Mieru stated. "Huh?" I wondered. "The position of my cards?" Yuya added.

"First, I sense you dragon has an aura of uncertainty emanating from it. The elephant is a marker of great power, the bird reflects your feelings to improve. But the scorpion shows there are obstacles on your feet, and the snake shows that it is a very clever obstacle at that. Meaning that what I have saw through this is...a large failure, and that your future is engulfed in darkness." Mieru said. "That's right. Mieru has never been wrong when it comes to fortune telling and that is your fate." Sarada added.

"Oh please! If that's the case, than we'll change that fate!" I shouted. "That's right and we'll start right now! Partnaga's effect activates! When summoned or special summoned, I can target one monster on my field and gain 300 ATK points for every Performapal on my field! I have 4 so therefore Odd-Eyes gains 1200 ATK!" Partnaga stretched itself to every Performapal and then attached to Odd-Eyes giving it power as it roars.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-3700

"Let's go! Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Tarotrei!" Yuya declared. "I activate Tarotrei's effect! Full Reverse! Once during my opponent's turn, I can flip up all facedown monsters face up." Mieru explained as Tarotrei flipped the only facedown monster as it revealed itself. "Appear! Prediction Princess Petalelf!"

Prediction Princess Petalelf: Lv. 2 EARTH Fairy/Flip ATK: 800/ DEF: 700

"When Petalelf is flipped face up, all your monsters are switched into DEF mode!" Mieru explained as Petalelf unleashed a wind of petals. "What!? Grgh!" The wind blow toward Yuya's monsters as they gained blue auras. "And additionally, you can't change battle positions until the end of this turn."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Yes way. Oh and let's have Tarotrei predict your future. What do you say, Mieru?" Sarada suggested. She nodded back. "Now! Tarotrei show us their future!" Tarotrei lifted a card as it revealed to be some kind of tower. "The card that was shown was The Tower in upright position. Meaning that this card holds collapsing, falling and disaster."

"In other words, you must stop this duel. If you don't, then both your lives are at risk!" Sarada explained as Yuya and I gasped. I calmed myself down as I shook my head. "No way! I won't believe that!" I shouted.

"Oh? You don't? Then I'll have to prove that theory. Since Yuya has nothing else to do, I'll go on ahead." Sarada said.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 2900**

 **Yuya Hand: 0**

 **Yuki Hand: 6**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 3**

"My turn. Draw."

"Hmph! I set one monster facedown and activate Tarotrei's effect! Once during my turn, I can set all face up flip monsters on my field face-down. Full Sleep!" Tarotrei did the same thing as Petalelf was set facedown. "With that I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Huh? Why though?" I asked. The girls turned around. "There's no point. For your fate has already been decided." Mieru answered.

"Don't think I'll accept that!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 2900**

 **Yuya Hand: 0**

 **Yuki Hand: 6**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 2**

"It's my turn! Draw!" I drew Graceful Charity and I smirked. "From my hand I play the spell Graceful Charity." An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Monarus** and **Darkus Limulus.** I looked at the cards I drew from Graceful Charity to be two trap cards and a pendulum card. 'Huh? How did this get in my deck?' I though as I looked at the card. 'Can't think about that! I'll have to go on the offensive.'

"I switch Yuya's Odd-Eyes back into ATK mode!" Odd-Eyes' blue aura disappeared as it roared. "It's useless. I activate Tarotrei's effect! Full Reverse!" Tarotrei once again flipped the face down cards face up as two monsters came out. "Appear! Prediction Princess Petalelf and Astromorrigan!"

Prediction Princess Astromorrigan: Lv. 3 DARK Fairy/Flip ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0

Prediction Princess Petalelf: Lv. 2 EARTH Fairy/Flip ATK: 800/ DEF: 700

"With Petalelf's effect, all your monsters go to DEF mode." Petalelf once again unleashed a petal storm as Odd-Eyes was forced into DEF mode again. "And Astromorrigan's special ability activates. When she's flipped face up all your monsters that are in DEF mode are destroyed in the End Phase and for each one you take 200 points of damage."

"What!? Damn!" I cursed but then I realized something. "Heh! Let's see you try and predict this! I tribute Yuya's Odd-Eyes and Spring Goose in order to Tribute Summon **Darkus Laserman**!" Odd-Eyes and Spring Goose disappeared as my Laserman took the stage.

 **Darkus Laserman: Lv. 7 DARK Machine ATK: 2750/ DEF: 2400**

"Oh? You reduced the amount of monsters to reduce damage? I'm impressed." Sarada commented. "Because Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was tributed it goes to my Extra Deck instead of the graveyard." I said as I put Odd-Eyes in my Extra Deck. "But I'm not done yet! Yuya! Do you mind?" I asked. Yuya smirked. "You got it!"

"With the currently set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, we can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Both me and Yuya shouted as both Stargazer and Timegazer bowed before Yuya chanted once more.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, My monster!" Yuya and I chanted as 1 light shot out of a blue portal.

"Return to the field! The dragon with mysterious eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"And since Tarotrei's effect only works once, you can't use it again!" I pointed out but they were smirking. "Is that so? I play the trap **Future Sight**! While I control a Prediction Princess on my field, all of your monsters are forced into DEF mode!" The trap activated as Laserman and Odd-Eyes gained blue auras. "Damn! In that case, I activate Laserman's ability! For every monster I tribute, you take 100 points of damage times the total combined levels of the tributed monsters! I tribute all of Yuya's monsters except Odd-Eyes!" All of Yuya's monster's except Odd-Eyes disappeared as their energy prepared Laserman's cannons. "The total combined levels are 17! So therefore you take 1700 points of damage!" Laserman fired at Sarada as she was forced back. "AAHHH!"

 **Mieru & Sarada: 8000-6300**

"Alright! They finally land a hit!" Tatsuya commented. "Go! Yuki and Yuya!" Ayu cheered. "Shivers!"

"Tch! Lucky shot but that won't last!" I frowned as I set my two traps facedown. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Fool! Did you forget Astromorrigan destroys all you monsters and you take 400 points of damage? Go!"

"I activate Laserman's other effect! By paying 500 LP, I can negate your card destroying effect and destroy it!" Laserman created a barrier that reflected the effect to Astromorrigan as she was destroyed.

 **Yuya & Yuki: 2900-2400**

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 2400**

 **Yuya Hand: 0**

 **Yuki Hand: 4**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 6300**

 **Mieru Hand: 4**

 **Sarada Hand: 2**

"Fine then. My turn. I draw!" Mieru started.

"I activate the spell Shallow Grave. Now both players select one monster in our graveyards and special summon them in facedown DEF mode. I choose Astromorrigan." Mieru declared as she set it facedown.

"In that case, I choose **Darkus Limulus**." I declared.

"Now I activate Tarotrei's effect to set all my face up monsters on my field facedown. Full Sleep!" Tarotrei once again set Petalelf facedown. "Damn. What now?"

"Your fate has already been decided. And I'll start with this." Mieru's platform rose to a nearby Action Card. "This is. Hmph! I play the Action Spell Draw Lock! Until the opposing player sends an Action Spell to the graveyard, they are forbidden to draw." Chains started to appear on mine and Yuya's duel disk. "Draw sealing?" Yuya exclaimed. "Do you get it now? You cannot escape fate."

"Enough! I won't stand to accept my fate! Me and Yuya will beat you two!" I shouted in determination. "Fine then. I activate the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to Tarotrei. Now when she attacks a monster in DEF mode, you'll take piercing damage." Mieru explained as my eyes widened. 'Limulus' DEF is only 500. This is bad!'

"Battle! Tarotrei attack the facedown Limulus!" Tarotrei charged up her attack but I retaliated. "I activate my trap Damage Diet! This trap cuts the damage in half this turn!" Tarotrei fired as she destroyed Limulus. "GAAAHHH!" I screamed as I landed hard on my back. "Yuki!" Yuya yelled in worry.

 **Yuya & Yuki: 2400-1300**

"I think that's enough for you. I end my turn with one card facedown." I got up from the help of Yuya as he started running.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 1300**

 **Yuya Hand: 0**

 **Yuki Hand: 4**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 6300**

 **Mieru Hand: 2**

 **Sarada Hand: 2**

Yuya started to run around the field looking for an Action Spell before drawing. "It's my turn!"

"You fool! With Draw Lock in play, you can't draw!" Mieru reminded. "I'm already aware of that!" Yuya kept running until he saw an Action card on the chandelier. He began to run as fast as he could and jumped to reach it. But the chandelier fell and crashed to the floor. "Yuya!" I yelled but was relieved and sighed as I saw him show the Action Spell Miracle. "No way. You managed to change his fate with a miracle?" Mieru said. "That can't be..." Sarada added.

"I send Miracle to the graveyard to dispel Draw Lock." The chains disappeared on mine and Yuya's duel disk. "Alright. With this. I...will depend my fate on this draw. Draw!" Yuya drew his card but was shocked over something. I saw him kneel down in shame of something as he started to scream. "WHY DID I DRAW A CARD THAT I CAN'T EVEN USE!" Just then Yuya snapped out of it as he stood up and walked on the fallen chandelier.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time we settled this duel as of now! I now switch both Odd-Eyes and Laserman back into ATK mode!" Their blue aura's dispersed as they stood up ready for battle. "Hmph. I activate Tarotrei's effect! Full Reverse!" Tarotrei once again flipped the face down cards face up as two monsters came out. "Appear! Prediction Princess Petalelf and Astromorrigan!"

Prediction Princess Astromorrigan: Lv. 3 DARK Fairy/Flip ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0

Prediction Princess Petalelf: Lv. 2 EARTH Fairy/Flip ATK: 800/ DEF: 700

"With Petalelf's effect, all your monsters go to DEF mode." Petalelf once again unleashed a petal storm as Odd-Eyes and Laserman were forced into DEF mode again. "And Astromorrigan's special ability activates. When she's flipped face up all your monsters that are in DEF mode are destroyed in the End Phase and for each one you take 200 points of damage."

"Since you can't attack us you can't do anything. Now do you understand? You cannot win this duel!" Mieru pointed out. Yuya then smirked. "Is that so? Miss?"

"Huh? Miss?"

"I activate Spring Goose's effect from the graveyard. By banishing this card from the graveyard, I can return two cards on my field back to my hand. Return to me! Stargazer and Timegazer Magician!" Yuya declared as his two pendulum cards flew back to his hand. "Hey, Yuki. Mind if I borrow your monster?" Yuya asked. I was confused but I trusted him and nodded. "Now I tribute Yuki's Laserman in order to summon my Stargazer Magician."

Stargazer Magician: Lv. 5 DARK Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2400

"And now from my hand I play the spell card Polymerization!" Yuya declared. "What!? Yuya's going to Fusion Summon?" I wondered as I saw Yuya's Extra Deck glow.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Level 8! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

"Whoa! Since when did Yuya have that card?" I wondered. "But that's too bad for you! You can't wipe out our LP with that monster! You're fate remains unchanged!"

Yuya smirked. "Miss, my dragon has a special ability that depending on the level of the spellcaster monster that was used to summon Rune-Eyes, it gains that number of attacks!"

"What!?"

"Since Stargazer was level 5, Rune-Eyes can attack 3 times!" Yuya explained. "It's show time!"

"Battle! Now! Here come the climax! Shiny Burst of Repeating Attacks!" Rune-Eyes fired three blasts at the three monsters and sent Mieru flying. "AAAHHHH!"

 **Mieru & Sarada: 6300-2100**

"Mieru!" Sarada shouted as Mieru landed somewhere safe. "Why you! I can never forgive you for this!"

"With that I'll end my turn." Yuya said as he hopped off of Rune-Eyes.

 **Turn 11**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 1300**

 **Yuya Hand: 1**

 **Yuki Hand: 4**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 2100**

 **Mieru Hand: 2**

 **Sarada Hand: 2**

"My turn! Draw!"

"Hmph! It's time that I defeat you both this turn. From my hand, I activate the Ritual Spell **Goddess Prediction Ritual**. This Ritual Spell allows me to Ritual Summon using the materials on my field, hand, or banish monsters in my graveyard. The requirement is lv 10 so I banish from my graveyard Crystaldine along with sending another Crystaldine from my hand to the graveyard. The ritual is complete! O goddess of the heavenly sky, descend as you predict the future of this world! Ritual Summon! Descend! Level 10! **Prediction Goddess Antevorta**!"

 **Prediction Goddess Antevorta: Lv. 10 LIGHT Fairy/Ritual ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2800**

"Whoa! Talk about a big monster!" I complimented. "Yeah."

"You cannot escape fate! Antevorta's effect activates! When this monster is successfully Ritual Summoned, I can special summon 3 Prediction Princess monsters from my graveyard by negating their effects in ATK mode!"

"What!?" Yuya and I exclaimed as Sarada summoned Mieru's monsters. "Return once more, Prediction Princess Petalelf, Arrowsilph, and Crystaldine!"

Prediction Princess Arrowsilph: Lv. 4 WIND Fairy/Flip ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1400

Prediction Princess Crystaldine: Lv. 5 WATER Fairy/Flip ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2200

Prediction Princess Petalelf: Lv. 2 EARTH Fairy/Flip ATK: 800/ DEF: 700

"And additionally, you can't attack any of my Prediction Princess except Antevorta due to her effect. And finally once per turn, for every Prediction Princess Flip monster on my field, you take 500 points of damage. I have 3 on my field so therefore you take 1500 points of damage ending this duel!" Antevorta lifted her hand and prepared a blast but I stopped her. "From my graveyard, I activate Damage Diet's other effect! By banishing this card from my graveyard, all effect damage is halved this turn!" I said as I took the trap out of my grave and put it in my pocket. Antevorta released it's blast as it hit me. "GAAHHH!"

"Yuki!"

 **Yuya & Yuki: 1300-550**

"Fine then. If you won't go down then I'll have to destroy your monster! Battle! Antevorta attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Antevorta casted a blast and shot it at Rune-Eyes destroying it and forcing Yuya back. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yuya & Yuki: 550-50**

I struggled to get up as I made an attempt. "I activate my trap card **Darkus Abyss Return**! When a lv 6 or higher Dark monster was destroyed by battle or card effect, I can special summon on monster from the graveyard or Extra Deck regardless of the summoning conditions. I summon Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes roared as it was summoned to the field.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Heh! What can you do with that pitiful dragon and it's 2500 ATK points?" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Well. Whatever. I'll end my turn. This duel was over before it even started."

 **Turn 12**

 **Yuya & Yuki: 50**

 **Yuya Hand: 1**

 **Yuki Hand: 4**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 2100**

 **Mieru Hand: 2**

 **Sarada Hand: 0**

"Maybe, but I'm not giving up! It's my turn!" I place my fingers on my top card. 'Come on deck. Even though the odds are against me, I know we'll win. I just have to believe. Please. Heart of the Cards, guide me.' My eyes glowed once again as I drew. "DRAW!" I looked at the card I drew and my eyes widened. "This is..." I closed my eyes and then opened them. "Yuya! You've done your part in this duel. Now it's time I did mine!"

"I, using the Scale 2 **Darkus Percival** and the Scale 9 **Darkus Linehalt** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing the my new pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and Yuya and in them were Percival with the number 2 below and Linehalt with number 9 below. They stopped mid-air. The crowd was shocked including Nico that I had Pendulum Cards as well.

"Yuki. Are those Pendulum cards?" Yuya asked. I nodded and said. "Yuya, you know that the world will be overflowed with Pendulum cards ever since you unlocked this new power. There will be stronger duelists that use them. I hope you understand." Yuya's eyes widened as he stood up and smiled. "I understand. Do it!" I nodded.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 3 to 8 at the same time!" I said.

"O great Soul of the Pendulum, swirl the power of Darkness and shine the light of my soul! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" I chanted as 3 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Darkus Siege, Darkus Mantris,** **and finally Darkus Garganoid!** "

 **Darkus Siege: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200**

 **Darkus Mantris: Lv. 4 DARK Insect ATK: 2000/ DEF: 200**

 **Darkus Garganoid: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500**

"Let's do this! Now I overlay my lv 4 Siege, Mantris and Garganoid in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"It's useless! You still can't change you fate with just two dragons. They don't even have enough ATK points to take out Antevorta. Just give up already!" I smirked. "Is that so? Well then, Miss Sarada. It's time I did something no one will expect. I activate Percival's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster on my field and have it gain an equal lv to one monster on my field." Percival raised his arms as his two trigunners opened as they hit Odd-Eyes and Leonidas. "I'll have Leonidas become lv 7 from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Leonidas: Rank 4-Lv. 7

"Giving an Xyz monster a level!? Impossible!" Sarada said in surprise. "And now I activate Linehalt's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can change the attribute of one monster on my field to any of the 6 attributes." Linehalt lifted his hand and aimed it at Leonidas. "I'll change the attribute of Leonidas on my field to LIGHT monster!" Leonidas roared as his color scheme changed from purple and dark colors to white and gold colors

Leonidas Attribute: DARK-LIGHT

"What!? Now you're changing it's attribute!?" Sarada exclaimed. "That's right. And I have two lv 7 monsters on my field."

"T-This can't be! Is he gonna-!?"

"That's right! I now overlay my lv 7 Leonidas and Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in order to build the overlay network!" Leonidas turned yellow and Odd-Eyes turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Let the powers of dark and light combine as the dragons with mysterious eyes and from a doomed dimension merge and shine the light of hope! Xyz Summon! Appear, the dragon with eyes of chaos! Rank 7! Chaos-Eyes Leo Dragon!" Me and Yuya chanted as the dragon appeared with the same dual-colored eyes but it was black and white instead of red and green. It's color scheme took some white and red coloring. The wings were like Leonidas' but combined Odd-Eye's wings in the bone areas.

 **Chaos-Eyes Leo Dragon: Rank 7 DARK/LIGHT Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 2**

"No way. He used an Xyz monster to summon another Xyz monster. Still! It's 3000 ATK points aren't enough!"

"Hmph. I activate Chaos-Eyes Leo Dragon's effect. When this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz monster as it's Xyz material, all my opponent's lv 7 or lower monsters become Chaos-Eyes' overlay units!." Chaos-Eyes roared as white lightning struck and absorbed all her other Prediction Princess except Antevorta. "And for every absorbed monster, he gains 500 ATK points."

Chaos-Eyes Leo Dragon ATK: 3000-4500 OU: 2-5

"N-No. This can't be!" Sarada exclaimed. "I'm not done yet! I now activate his other effect! By using one overlay unit, I can reduce the ATK of one level or rank 5 or higher monster from the ATK points of one Pendulum monster in my Pendulum Zones! I choose Linehalt!" Chaos-Eyes chomped an overlay unit as Linehalt raised his hand toward Antevorta.

Chaos-Eyes Leo Dragon OU: 5-4

"Linehalt's ATK points are 2800 therefore Antevorta loses 2800 ATK points!"

Antevorta ATK: 3500-700

"N-No way. You changed fate." Sarada stuttered. "Battle! Let's go Yuya!" He nodded as Chaos-Eyes charged forward and prepared it's attack. "Let's go! With those new mysterious eyes, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Eraser Burst!" Me and Yuya cried as Chaos-Eyes fired it's attack destroying Antevorta.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **Yuya & Yuki: 50(Winner)**

 **Mieru & Sarada: 0**

As the duel field disappeared, we jumped down as we saw the kids run to us. They were talking alot about Yuya's Pendulum Fusion and my Pendulum Xyz that we pulled off. Just then, Yuzu and Sora came down complimenting us on our duel. Then I saw Yuya give Yuzu her Polymerization and saying that he will get stronger. Yuzu seemed touched and they were having a moment until Mieru begun hugging Yuya for some ridiculous reason of him being her fated person or some crap. This enraged Yuzu as she started running after Yuya with Mieru still clinging on to him. I laughed at this moment until I saw Sarada getting up and I decided to walk up to her. "Hey. You okay?"

She looked up and nodded. "I'm fine." She stood up and glared at me before smiling. "You look like someone that can change fate. I look forward to dueling you at the Championship." She winked as she walked away. I smirked. "Things have just gotten interesting." I said as I took one last look at my two pendulum cards.

 **And done! I just wanted to get this over with to duels in one chapter. So there you have it. And also quick note that I will be taking a break of about a week before going back to writing because of my older sister's wedding coming up in 3 days. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and hope to see some good reviews. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to get back in action. Continuing where I left off was the tag duel. Now it's time for Yuki to face one last opponent before the tournament. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9:**

After having that tag duel with Yuya, I was seriously exhausted for having to go through so much. I had to go home at Yuya's and rest for the night. As I was sleeping, I was having a flashback of one of my memories.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking right past the school gates when someone jumped and hugged me. "Hey big bro!" My little sister yelled. My sister was about the same age but only a few days behind and was 5'4 tall. She wore the school uniform for girls. Her black hair was like Asuna's but she had blue eyes as well. The truth was that we were twins of the opposite sex. Her name was Katrina. But sometimes I like calling her Kat. "Why did you leave me behind the dust again!? You're so mean." She complained. I laughed. "Oh come on, Kat. How else was I supposed to wake you up, you lazy bum?" I answered while patting her head._

 _"I hope you're ready big bro because after school, I challenge you to a duel!" I smiled as she made that smile._

 _Flashback End_

I woke up due to the shine of the morning sun. I rubbed my head and thought about my little sister. Ever since I picked up on dueling, she was always up to challenge anyone. She would challenge me so many times until I lost but I never did. Now I'm not sure how she's doing as of now. See must be worrying about me alot and I'm not sure I'll ever find my way home. I yawned and got dressed and went out the door.

As I was walking around, I remembered that Yuya's duel with his final opponent already started and I decided to sprint and get there in time. But I was unaware of an unknown figure peeking it's head out from an alleyway and looking at me. "So there you are."

Time Skip

I had watched Yuya's duel as he summoned another Fusion monster, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and finish off Gong with it's effect. Now he has enough to qualify for the Championship. I smiled as I complimented him on the duel.

After the duel was over, me and the others were walking back to our homes but along the way the unknown figure came out of the alleyway and blocked our path. "Huh? And who are you supposed to be?" I asked. The figure ignored my question and threw a card as I caught it and was shocked of the card. It was the Magician of Faith. "This card. Can it be...?"

"So you remember now." The figure took the hood off and I recognized that face anywhere. "Big bro." My eyes widened. "EEEEHHHHH!? BIG BRO!?" I walked up to her and got a close look. I smiled as I recognized her. "It's been awhile, Kat." Her eyes widened as she hugged me while crying and I hugged her back. "Thank god. I finally found you." I stroke her hair as I was happy that someone who cares for me is here. "Hey, Yuki!" I turned to the group as they looked at me with weird faces.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Yuya asked. I scratched my head in embarrasement. "Alright, alright. Anyway. Guys, meet my sister Katrina Kabuto." She smiled as she bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Eh he he. No need for that. My name is Yuya Sakaki. This is Yuzu." He pointed to Yuzu as she waved. "This is Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi." Yuya pointed out to the others as they waved. I then grabbed my sister's hand and dragged her to the alleyway as I told the others to give me a second. "Alright, Kat. How did you get here?" I asked. She looked down. "Well...after coming home from school, I was preparing my deck until it suddenly flashed and next thing you know, I ended up here."

She told me a lot like she had to found a place to stay for a while, was told about the Championship and had got 6 wins in row. After she told her story, I talked about my story as well. "Let's stick to our names for now. We may be in a Yugioh anime but we can't mess up on everything here, got it?" She nodded. As we came out the alleyway, we went to the others and talked as we went to our homes. That was when the unexpected came. "Hey bro." I turned to her in confusion. "I want to do this before the Championship starts. I challenge you to a duel!" The others were surprised but I just closed my eyes and smirked. "I expected that. But we'll make this an unofficial match instead. How about that?" She nodded as we prepped our duel disks.

"This will be the 100th duel we had since we started dueling. Let's get this show on the road." I smirked. "HUH!? Your 100th duel against each other!?" Yuya said. "That's right, Yuya. Back where I came from, I would always beat her and she kept on being persistant. And I promised that if she lost in our hundredth duel, she will never duel me again."

"And that's why I won't let that happen." I smirked at her confidence.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. I summon **Darkus Warius** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Warius: Lv. 5 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1000**

"This monster can be normal summoned with out any tributes when I have no monsters on the field. However when summoned this way, he loses 300 ATK and DEF points." I explained.

Warius ATK: 2200-1900/ DEF: 1000-700

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Just as good as ever. But I can do better! My turn. Draw!"

"From my hand I play the spell Photon Lead. Now I can special summon a lv 4 LIGHT monster from my hand. I special summon **Haos Siege**!"

 **Haos Siege: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 400**

"What? She has the same monster as Yuki's Siege? That's impossible." Yuya exclaimed. "Well technically it's not. The point is that we both use decks of the opposite attributes. Hers is based around LIGHT monsters called Haos while mine is based around DARK monsters called Darkus, got that?" They all nodded as we went back to the duel.

"Next I normal summon **Haos Limulus**."

 **Haos Limulus: Lv. 1 LIGHT Fish/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 700**

"Now I activate Limulus' effect. Once per turn, both players draw one card from their decks." We both drew. "If the card they draw is a monster, it is added to the hand. A spell, the owner takes 500 points of damage. A trap, the owner must send it and one card on their field to the graveyard. I happened to draw **Haos El Condor**. What about you bro?"

I smirked as I revealed it. "I've drawn **Darkus Farakspin**. When this card is drawn outside my Draw Phase, I can special summon it!"

 **Darkus Farakspin: Lv. 3 DARK Beast-Warrior/Tuner ATK: 1400/ DEF: 600**

"And when special summoned by this effect, I can tune it with one monster on my field and Synchro Summon!" I said. "What!?" Kat exclaimed. "Now I tune my lv 3 Farakspin with my lv 5 Warius!" As Farakspin turned into 3 green rings, Warius followed going through the rings. "Dragon of great darkness, arise from the abyss and unleash your great power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Amazing! He was able to Synchro Summon during his opponent's turn." Tatsuya pointed out.

"When Warius is used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz material, the summoned monster is unaffected by card effects until the end of my opponent's turn." Hydraniod gained a purple aura. "Oh come on, big bro! That's not fair!" She complained.

"Hmph. Now what will you do?" I asked. She smirked. "It's obvious! My Limulus is also a tuner monster." I gasped but smiled as I signaled to bring it on. "Now I tune my lv 1 Limulus with my lv 4 Siege!" As Limulus turned into a green ring, Siege followed going through the rings. "Ferocious beast, shine your claws and slash through everything in your path! Synchro Summon! Sharpen your claws! Level 5! **Haos Tigrerra**!"

 **Haos Tigrerra: Lv. 5 LIGHT Beast/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1700**

"Hmph. Is that all you got?" I said. "Not yet! I activate her effect! When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can equip her with one Haos monster in my graveyard and she gains half it's ATK points! I choose Siege so therefore she gains 950 ATK points!" A graveyard portal opened as Siege emerged and mounted on Tigrerra.

Tigrerra ATK: 2300-3250

"Oh? Not bad. Even with a new deck, you still got some tricks up your sleeve." I complimented. "Maybe but this is far from over! Warius' effect can protect your monster from effects but not by battle! Battle! Tigrerra attack Hydranoid! Crystal Fang!"

"Heh! As if! I play the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow appeared as it blocked the attack. "Oh come on! You still have that trap!?" I nodded as she complained.

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw!"

"I play the spell Dragged Down into the Grave! We each show each other our hands and discard one and then draw another card." I revealed my hand to be **Darkus Monarus, Darkus Centipoid, and Darkus Wormquake.** Kat's hand revealed to be Honest and **Haos El Condor.** "I choose to send Honest to your graveyard." She groaned as she discarded Honest and drew. "Now you pick." I said as she was trying to decide. "I choose..." 'Damn. He has too many good cards in his hand for me to even choose. But I need to choose one of them.' Kat thought. "Alright. I pick Darkus Centipoid." I smirked. "As you wish." I said as I discarded and drew and smirked at the card I drew.

"I activate the spell Graceful Charity!" An angel appeared as it made rain and it landed on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 to the grave." I drew and then discarded **Darkus Monarus** and **Darkus Wormquake**.

"Now I summon **Darkus Stinglash** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Stinglash: Lv. 4 DARK Insect ATK: 1650/ DEF: 1900**

"Now I activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one set monster or spell or trap card on the field!" Stinglash unleashed it's stinger as it destroyed her facedown Mirror Force. "Hey! No fair, bro!"

"If you think that's bad wait till I play Blustering Winds. This spell gives my Hydranoid 1000 ATK until my next Standby Phase." Winds formed as it swirled around Hydranoid.

Hydranoid ATK: 3000-4000

"Battle! Hydranoid attack Tigrerra! Chaos of the Darkness!" Hydranoid fired at Tigrerra but Siege hopped off and stood in it's way. "What the?" I exclaimed.

"Tigrerra's other effect. When she battles a non-LIGHT monster, she gains 600 ATK points until the end of this turn."

Tigrerra ATK: 3250-3850

And by sending the equip card to the graveyard, I can negate Tigrerra's destruction but I still take damage. Grgh!"

 **Kat: 4000-3850**

Tigrerra ATK: 3850-2900

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." I said as Tigrerra powered down.

Tigrerra ATK: 2900-2300

"I'm impressed. You keep surprising me. "I complimented. "You too. Even with our new decks, we always have surprises but today I will beat you!" Kat said with determination.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Kat: 3850**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw!"

"I summon the tuner monster **Haos El Condor**!"

 **Haos El Condor: Lv. 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 1200/ DEF: 100**

"I now activate it's effect! Once per turn, I can increase or decrease this monster's level by 1. I decrease it's level by 1."

El Condor: Lv. 3-2

"Alright! Let's get ready! Now I tune my lv 2 El Condor with my lv 5 Tigrerra!" As El Condor turned into 2 green rings, Tigrerra followed going through the rings. "Wild queen of the beasts, stand and sharpen your claws and break through! Synchro Summon! Level 7! **Haos Blade Tigrerra**!"

 **Haos Blade Tigrerra: Lv. 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200**

"Whoa! This is intense!" Tatsuya said.

"No kidding. This is just getting better and better." Yuzu said. "Now From my hand I play the spell **Correlation Between Haos and Darkus**! This spell only works when my opponent controls a DARK monster while I control a LIGHT monster. Your monster loses 1000 ATK points while mine gains 1000 ATK until the end of my opponent's turn." An energy surge occured between the two monsters as Hydranoid roared in pain as Tigrerra gained his power.

Hydranoid ATK: 4000-3000

Tigrerra ATK: 2800-3800

"Battle! Tigrerra attack Hydranoid! Go! Felocity Fang!" Tigrerra roared as she extended her blades and charged. "I play the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow once again!"

"Not this time! Blade Tigrerra's effect is that once per battle phase, she can negate the effect of a card effect and destroy it!" Tigrerra striked the scarecrow destroying my trap and slicing Hydranoid in half. "Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3200**

"And there's more! She can attack all of your monsters! Go! Attack Stinglash! Felocity Fang!" Tigrerra dashed to Stinglash and destroyed him. "Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 3200-1050**

"I think that's enough for you big bro. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 1050**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Kat: 3850**

 **Hand: 0**

"Heh. That was a nice trick but I can do better. I draw!"

"First I play the spell Foolish Burial. I send my own **Darkus Limulus** from my deck to the graveyard." I said as the card slipped from my deck and I discarded it.

"I activate my trap Descending Lost Star! This card special summons a Synchro monster from my graveyard in DEF mode. Return to the field, Hydranoid!" The graveyard portal opened as Hydranoid arose from it and roaring. "However, the monster summoned by this effect has it's DEF dropped to zero and loses one lv."

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8-7 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500-0**

"I now summon the tuner monster **Darkus Robotallion** in ATK mode!"

 **Darkus Robotallion: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800**

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 or lower Darkus monster from my graveyard! Return, **Darkus Limulus**!"

 **Darkus Limulus: Lv. 1 DARK Fish/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 500**

"The monster summoned by this effect loses it's effects but it's lv increases by 1!"

Limulus Lv: 1-2

"You showed me your power, sis. Now it's time I showed you mine. Now with my lv 2 Limulus and lv 3 Robotallion, I double tune with Hydranoid!"

"Double tune!?" Kat said as the spectators were shocked. Both Limulus and Robotallion turned into 5 dark glowing rings as Hydranoid went through them. "The Hydra and the Darkness, are here and now! Darkened soul! Ravage this battlefield with your fierce power! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3000**

"W-Whoa. Didn't know you had this monster. That's kinda scary." I smiled at Kat's comment. "Yeah well this duel is over. I activate his effect! Once per turn, Alpha Hydranoid can target and reduce the ATK points of one monster on your field to 0! Go! Destroy Vanish!" My beast whirred it's chainsaw attached chest as it spun and tendrils started coming out of it's wings dragging Blade Tigrerra in. "No! Tigrerra!" The Beast cried in pain from the chainsaw attached to Alpha Hydranoid's chest.

Tigrerra ATK: 3800-0

"Battle! Alpha Hydranoid attack Blade Tigrerra and end this duel! Terminal Trident!" Hydranoid charged up it's attack with three heads and fired but Kat reacted. "I play the quick-play spell Ego Boost! Now Tigrerra gains 1000 ATK points!"

Tigrerra ATK: 0-1000

Hydranoid fired as it destroyed Tigrerra. "AAAHHHH!"

 **Kat: 3850-850**

"Holy! Kat! Are you okay!?" I worried as I ran to her but she raised her hand signaling me to stop. "Don't worry bro. I can handle something like this." I sighed as I walked back to my space. "Alright if you insist. I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 1050**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Kat: 850**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. Draw!"

"From my hand I play the spell Card of Sanctity. Both players now draw until they hold six cards." Me and Kat drew our new hand. "Next from my hand I summon **Haos Monarus**."

 **Haos Monarus: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2100**

"When this monster is summoned, I can special another Haos monster from my hand or graveyard with it's ATK at 0. Return once more El Condor!"

 **Haos El Condor: Lv. 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 1200-0/ DEF: 100**

"And additionally! When a LIGHT monster was special summoned this turn, I can special summon **Haos Serpenoid**!"

 **Haos Serpenoid: Lv. 4 LIGHT Reptile ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1900**

"Now I activate El Condor's effect to increase it's level!"

El Condor Lv: 3-4

"It's time I showed you something unexpected, big bro! I overlay my lv 4 El Condor, Monarus, and Serpenoid in order to build the overlay network!" My eyes widened in shock. All her monsters turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Magician of the brightest light, come forth as you shine the light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Haos Mega Nemus**!"

 **Haos Mega Nemus: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1500 OU: 3**

"An Xyz monster now?" I said. "I'm not done yet. From my hand I play the spell **Haos Element Fusion**! This spell allows me to send fusion materials from my hand to the graveyard or banish monsters from my graveyard for a Fusion Summon. I fuse from my hand **Haos Robotallion** and **Haos Siege** in my graveyard!" Both monsters appeared as they were absorbed in the swirling fusion whirlpool. "Fastest warrior on feet, knight from another world, come forth and strike down your enemies! Fusion Summon! Level 8! **Haos Aranaut**!"

 **Haos Aranaut: Lv. 8 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1600**

"Finally I activate the spell Monster Reborn! Come on back! Blade Tigrerra!"

 **Haos Blade Tigrerra: Lv. 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200**

"Whoa! Even Yuki's sister can use all 3 summoning methods." Yuya said. "Oh man this is getting intense!" Tatsuya said. "Just who are they?" Sora whispered and nobody heard him.

"I'm impressed. To be honest you've gotten even stronger than before but my monster as 4000 ATK points. None of your monsters are strong enough." I pointed out. "Maybe so but like you always say. Never give up until it's over!" I smiled as she shouted one of my old catchphrases.

"I activate Nemus' special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can halve you monster's ATK until the end of this turn! Go!" The overlay unit bursted into Nemus' chest as he raised his staff as sparkles came out of it and landed on Hydranoid.

Mega Nemus OU: 3-2

Alpha Hydranoid ATK: 4000-2000

"This is it! I win this time, bro! Battle! Aranaut! Attack Hydranoid! Go Vector Fist!" Aranaut rushed ahead and destroyed Hydranoid. "Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 1050-50**

"Go! Tigrerra attack! Felocity Fang!" Tigrerra extended her claws again as she dashed but I wouldn't let that happen. "From my hand, I activate the effect of **Darkus Juggernoid**! When I would take a direct attack, I can discard this card to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase."

"Not so fast! I negate that effect with Tigrerra!" Kat quickly reacted. "In that case, I special summon Battle Fader!" Battle Fader took it's place and rang a bell.

"Battle Fader also ends your Battle Phase." I said as she groaned. "Oh! Why is it that every time I'm close to victory, you keep standing!?" She complained. I smirked. "I set one card facedown. And now I activate Aranaut's effect! During the End Phase, I can inflict 500 points of damage for every Haos monster on my field. I have 3! Now it's over! Go Aurora Impact!"

"Heh! From my graveyard, I activate **Darkus Monarus'** special ability!"

"When I would take damage from a card effect, I can negate that damage and then special summon Monarus from my graveyard in DEF mode!"

 **Darkus Monarus: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000**

"AW! Fine! I end my turn!" Kat then pouted. Just then a portal opened as Hydranoid returned to the field. "What the!? Where'd he come from!?" I smirked. "Oh it was my Alpha Hydranoid's other effect. When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Hydranoid from my graveyard."

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

 **Turn 7**

 **Yukimuto: 50**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Kat: 850**

 **Hand: 0**

"Ah ha ha ha!" I laughed in excitement. "That was fun. It's time I made my come back! It's time to get this show on the road! I draw!" I smirked at the card I drew. "From my hand I play the spell **Darkus Draw**. For every Darkus monster that is sleeping in my graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck! I have 8 in my graveyard so now I can draw 8 cards!"

"Whoa! Now he has 12 cards in his hand now!" Tatsuya pointed out. "That means he has a lot of strategies planned in mind!" Ayu said.

"Now I play the spell **Dark Storm**! By tributing 2 DARK monsters on my field, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field! I tribute Monarus and Battle Fader." A storm colored purple formed as it wiped out Kat's only facedown. "Not so fast! I play the trap **Haos Barrier**! For this turn, my LIGHT monsters can't be destroyed once and I gain LP equal to the ATK of all LIGHT monsters on the field!"

 **Kat: 850-9250**

"Whoa! 9250 LP! I don't even know if Yuki can beat her this turn." Yuzu said. "Oh I will. From my hand I play the spell **Dark Recovery Potion**. For every Dark monster in my graveyard, I gain 200 LP. I have 9 in my graveyard so now I gain 1800 LP!"

 **Yukimuto: 50-1850**

"From my graveyard, I activate Wormquake's effect! By paying 400 LP, I can summon him from the grave until the end of my turn!"

 **Darkus Wormquake: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400**

 **Yukimuto: 1850-1450**

"And now my Centipoid's ability from my graveyard activates! When an insect type monster is special summoned from my grave, I can special summon it from my graveyard at the cost of it's ATK and DEF become 0."

 **Darkus Centipoid: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1700-0/ DEF: 1300-0**

"Now I summon **Darkus Beestriker** in ATK mode."

 **Darkus Beestriker: Lv. 3 DARK Insect ATK: 1450/ DEF: 1000**

"Now for his special ability! All my dark monsters gain 1 lv until the end of my turn!'

Beestriker Lv: 3-4

Wormquake Lv: 3-4

Centipoid Lv: 3-4

"I now overlay my lv 4 Beestriker, Wormquake, and Centipoid in order to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"Heh. So what? He won't make a difference." Kat assured. "Oh really? Well then. It's time to do this! I, using the Scale 1 **Darkus Fangoid** and the Scale 8 **Darkus Jetro** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Fangoid with the number 1 below and Jetro with number 8 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" I said.

"O great Soul of the Pendulum, swirl the power of Darkness and shine the light of my soul! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" I chanted as 3 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Darkus Linehalt, Darkus Griffon, and finally Darkus Percival**!"

 **Darkus Linehalt: Lv. 7 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500**

 **Darkus Percival: Lv. 7 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1700**

 **Darkus Griffon: Lv. 4** **DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1750/ DEF: 600**

"W-Whoa! You can Pendulum Summon now!?" Kat said in shock. "That's right. And the fun has only started. I activate Percival's monster effect! By paying half my LP and tributing two Darkus monsters on my field, I can special summon a Fusion or Synchro monster from my Extra Deck regardless of the summoning conditions and negating it's effect. I tribute Griffon and Hydranoid." Both monsters turned into purple particles as they were tributed. "O Great Dragon created from the beginning of time, break through the wall of dimensions and show your power! Come forth! Level 9! **Darkus Dharak**!"

 **Darkus Dharak: Lv. 9 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2800**

 **Yukimuto: 1450-725**

"Now I play the spell Monster Reborn. Return! Limulus!"

 **Darkus Limulus: Lv. 1 DARK Fish/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 500**

"Now I tune my lv 1 Limulus with my lv 9 Dharak!" As Limulus turned into 1 green ring, Dharak followed going through the ring. "Corrupted dragon cursed to be sealed away, break through and destroy everything in your path! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! **Darkus Razenoid**!"

 **Darkus Razenoid: Lv. 10 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3600/ DEF: 3000**

"Whoa! This is making my head hurt! There's way too many summons Yuki has made." Futoshi said as his eyes were swirling and he then fell down on his back.

"I'm not done yet. I activate Linehalt's monster effect! Once per turn, I can half his ATK in order to special summon a DARK monster from my graveyard. Return to the field Griffon!"

 **Darkus Griffon: Lv. 4** **DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1750/ DEF: 600**

Linehalt ATK: 2800-1400

"Now I activate Griffon's effect! Once per turn, I can select monsters on my field and perform a Fusion Summon!" Griffon roared as a Fusion whirlpool opened behind my monsters.

"I fuse Linehalt and Griffon together!" Both monsters turned purple before going into the Fusion whirlpool. "Warrior of Darkness, arise from your deep slumber and silence all that stand before you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Vladitor**!"

 **Darkus Vladitor: Lv. 8 DARK Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2800**

"Whoa! This is awesome! Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum. Yuki, that's amazing!" Yuya commented as I thumbs upped him as well as he did back.

""And now for his effect! As long as he's on the field, all light monsters on the field lose their effects and 800 ATK points!"

"What!? Oh no!" Kat cried as Vladitor raised it's hand and sparkles of dark light went to his monsters as they cried in pain.

Blade Tigrerra ATK: 2800-2000

Aranaut ATK: 3000-2200

Mega Nemus: 2600-1800

"Oh boy! This is not good." Kat said. "That's right. I now activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Darkus Force**! This card allows me to use a dark xyz monster as an xyz material and special summon an xyz monster that's one rank higher than the targeted monster. Now I rebuild the overlay network with Leonidas!" Leonidas turned purple before going into a galaxy portal in the sky. "Dragon with powers of darkness and imagination, evolve and pierce the true darkness! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! **Darkus Omega Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Omega Leonidas: Rank 5 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 4**

"W-Wow! This is a bit too much for me." Kat said as she stuttered. "Hmph. I activate Omega Leonidas' special ability! When he has Leonidas as an overlay unit, I can detach one overlay unit to destroy one monster on your field! I choose Aranaut! Go! Omega Blaster!" Omega Leonidas charged up and destroyed Aranaut.

Omega Leonidas OU: 4-3

"And additionally! Omega Leonidas gains the ATK points of the destroyed monster until the end of my turn!" Leonidas gained a purple aura as his ATK went up.

Omega Leonidas ATK: 3000-5200

"Now from my hand I play the quick-play spell **Silent Change**! This spell allows me to send Vladitor to the graveyard and fusion summon this!" Vladitor turned purple as another fusion whirlpool appeared. "Warrior of Darkness, with the power of the Silent Core, bring this world to endless darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! **Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor**!"

 **Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor: Lv. 8 DARK Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000**

"And now for his effect! When this card is successfully summoned, I can destroy all LIGHT monsters on the field!" Vladitor raised his ax and slashed all of Kat's monsters. "My monsters!"

"I now activate Razenoid's ability! By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can discard **Darkus Serpenoid**! It's ATK was 1500 so therefore you take 3000 points of damage!" Razenoid formed an energy ball of darkness in his hand and struck Kat. "GAAAHHHH!"

 **Kat: 9250-6250**

"Battle! Go! All out attack! Vladitor! Thousand Destroyer! Razenoid! Meteor Elimination! Leonidas! Omega Eraser!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 725 (Winner)**

 **Kat: 0**

As the duel was over, I walked up to Kat to check on her. "Well. It looks like you've still got a long way." I said but regretted it as I saw Kat starting to cry. Then she ran away. "Kat! Wait!" I shouted as I ran after her. "W-What just happened?" Yuzu wondered. "We should follow them." Sora said but was stopped by Yuya. "No. This is something Yuki must do. Kat's his sister so let him handle this on his own." Yuya suggested as Sora sighed. "Fine."

Elsewhere

I kept running to find Kat and that's when I found her crying on the bench. I walked up to her and kneed down to her eye level. "Hey. You okay?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were red from all that crying. "Why? Every time I've come close to beating you and yet you still win. This your 100th win against me. Now I'll never be able to challenge you again." She started to look down. I hugged her as her eyes widened. "It's okay. I know it is sometimes frustrating to lose but you can't just give up on one loss. I may have beaten you a 100 times but you shouldn't complain." I tightened my hug. "Kat. Yuya once told me that dueling was to make people smile whether you win or lose." I said as I let go and stood up and extended my hand. "So just reach out and make that smile happen!" I smiled as she looked at me and then smiled as she took my hand and hugged me. "Thank you, big bro." I smiled as I patted her on the back.

"Oh yeah. About that bet. I decided to stop it." Kat tilted her head in confusion. "After that duel today, you've gotten much stronger before. You can challenge me as many times as you want." I smiled as I closed my eyes. "Eh he he he. Alright! It's a deal!" She said. "Let's do it at the Maiami Championship."

"Right! I'll be sure to reach you!" Kat said in determination. "By the way. Want to stay at Yuya's house?" I asked. "Sure!" She agreed. We both laughed in excitement as we walked to Yuya' home.

 **And that's a wrap! I've been thinking of doing this for a while but I did it anyway. Introducing Katrina Kabuto! Haos duelist and blood related twin sister of Yukimuto! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so be sure to read and review. Oh! And Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year guys! See ya in 2016 folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	11. Final Chapter

**Hey guys. This will be my last chapter for this year and I wanted to do this before 2016 comes. This is just a one-shot for my Darkus story. A new deck will be given to Yuki and Kat. AND some Fruitshipping fluff. Takes place between their duel and a few days before the opening championship. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Christmas Special Chapter:**

It was the 24th of Christmas Eve. Many kids in Maiami City were enjoying the holidays despite that there won't be snow for a while. Many duelists in Duel Schools would go to their homes to enjoy with their families but me and Kat couldn't enjoy this because our family is not here.

I was sitting on a bench in the park looking through my deck and thinking about our families back at home. I sighed. "What am I going to do?" Then I saw someone's feet in front of me. I looked up and saw it was Yuya. "Hey. What are you doing out here?" He asked. I sighed. "I was just thinking. About how my family is. I really do miss them."

"I get the feeling. My dad, Yusho Sakaki, disappeared during a match a long time ago and I had to spend Christmas without him. But I know he'll come back one day. And when he does, we'll be sure to have a happy Christmas!" I smiled at the thought of that. "Anyways, we have a Christmas party at the You Show Duel School. I was wondering if you're interested?" I thought about it and that's when I smiled. "Sure!"

"Alright then! Let's get going! Race ya there!" Yuya said as he ran off and I ran after him.

* * *

As we entered the school, I saw that they were about to start the Christmas Party. Yuzu, Gongenzaka, the kids, Sora, Kat, Shuzo, and Yuya's mom,Yoko Sakaki, were here. "Ah! It's Yuki!" Futoshi pointed out. "Merry Christmas!" Yuzu cheered. "Thanks guys." I said as we started the party. We had lots of fun like playing some games and dueling on a duel mat the old way. I then saw a mistletoe under Yuya. I snickered as I made a plan. I went over to Yuzu. "Hey, Yuzu. Can I have a moment?" I asked. She looked confused. "Why?" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to Yuya. I pushed her a bit to Yuya as she held on to his shoulder but her face was on his chest. They were both blushing like crazy as they turned to me.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea!" I closed my eyes and snickered as I pointed above them and they looked up. They blushed even redder as they saw a mistletoe above them. Everyone else caught on to my little scheme as they snickered too. "You two should now that when a boy and girl stand below a mistletoe, they have to kiss no matter what." I explained as they were stuttering on not knowing what to do.

"Come on, guys! It doesn't have to be a direct kiss on the lips. It can be anywhere in the face." I encouraged them as they faced each other. "U-Um...should we get this over with then?" Yuya asked as she nodded as their faces started getting closer and their faces were getting redder. They both kissed directly on the lips which was not what I was expecting since I probably sure that they didn't hear me the first time. The only other three girls squealed in delight as the other boys covered their eyes in disgust.

They both separated as they looked at the others in shock. "Man. You two would make a good couple. No judging though!" I said as they complained to me about why I did it but i didn't tell as they pouted.

After that, we went straight to the presents. Yuya just got a red and green shirt which he complained about, Yuzu got one of those musical dresses for concerts which she was happy about, the kids got some toys, Sora got himself a teddy bear, Shuzo got new gym uniform, Yoko got some kitchen tools, and that left us with me and Kat's presents. We went to our presents and picked them up. I opened mine and I saw two decks inside. My eyes widened but I wasn't the only one. My sister squealed as she got two decks as well. I looked through them both and mine were Pyrus and Aquas. Kat's were Subterra and Ventus. I was surprised that we both got new cards but what I wondered was who sent them to us.

I shrugged as the others complained that we got new cards and we stuck our tongue out. "Sorry! Better luck next time!" I said to them. "Hey, Yuki! Since you dueled Yuya and Yuzu, I want to have a chance to duel you too!" Sora suggested. I thought about it but I got a better idea. "Actually, Kat hasn't had a lot of action lately so if you can beat her, then I'll challenge." I responded as he pouted. "Are you sure, big bro?" I nodded. "I believe in you, Kat. You should too." She smiled as she nodded.

* * *

As we went to the duel field, we watched Sora and Kat standing on opposite sides ready for battle. "Let's got his duel on then! Action Field ON! Field Spell Sweet's Island ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field. "Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start off first! I summon **Ventus Mantris**!"

 **Ventus Mantris: Lv. 4 WIND Insect ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1700**

"Eh? She's using a different deck?" Tatsuya wondered as I smiled. "So see's testing one of her new decks. Let's see how she does." I said.

"When this monster is normal summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 or below WIND monster from my hand. I special summon **Ventus El Condor**."

 **Ventus El Condor: Lv. 3 WIND Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000**

"And when this monster is special summoned, I can banish one card from my deck and add it to my hand in my End Phase. I banish **Ventus Monarus**." Kat stated as she took the slipped card and put it in her pocket.

"And now I tune my lv 3 El Condor with my lv 4 Mantris!" As El Condor turned into 3 green rings, Mantris followed going through the rings. "Phoenix with eyes of fierceness, rise up and blow away everything! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings! Level 7! **Ventus Skyress**!

 **Ventus Skyress: Lv. 7 WIND Winged-Beast/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Yuzu said in awe as well as Ayu. "I set one card facedown. During the End Phase, I get to add Monarus to my hand. I end my turn." She declared as she added Monarus from her pocket.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn. Draw!"

"I activate the continuous spell Toy Vendor. Now by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck. If it's a Fluffal or Edge-Imp monster, I can special summon it but anything else goes to the graveyard. Don't need this." Sora discarded Edge-Imp Sabres as a coin appeared as it was inserted into the machine. "What's it gonna be! Draw!" Sora smirked.

"I've drawn Fluffal Bear!"

Fluffal Bear: Lv. 3 EARTH Fairy ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800

"And now by returning one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can summon Sabres from my graveyard!"

Edge-Imp Sabres: Lv. 3 DARK Fiend ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800

"And now for the moment you've been waiting for! I play the spell Polymerization!" My eyes widened but I calmed down knowing that I might do something unnecessary. "With this spell, I fuse my Fluffal Bear and Edge-Imp Sabres on my field!" The two monsters turned purple and orange respectively before going into the fusion whirlpool. "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the Beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Level 6! Frightfur Bear!"

Frightfur Bear: Lv. 6 DARK Fiend ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1000

"W-Whoa! That thing looks freaky!" Kat said as she freaked out of the monster's appearance. But she failed to notice Sora grab an Action Card. "Ha! Got it! I activate the Action Spell **Candy Sour Up**!" A bunch of sour candies appeared as Bear ate them and started getting bigger. "This spell boosts one monster's ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn."

Frightfur Bear ATK: 2200-3200

"Battle! Frightfur Bear attack Skyress! Pummeling Paw!" The fusion monster launched it's arm toward Skyress. "I don't think so! I activate Skyress' special ability! When this card battles a monster, both monsters are banished until the end of this turn!" Skyress blew a strong hurricane as both monsters left the field.

"Wow! That's impressive. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." As Sora ended his turn, both monsters returned to the field.

 **Ventus Skyress: Lv. 7 WIND Winged-Beast/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

Frightfur Bear: Lv. 6 DARK Fiend ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1000

"Oh and there's also one more thing. If the monster it banished was a monster of a different attribute, Skyress gains half it's ATK points!"

Skyress ATK: 2700-3800

"Oh. That's not good." Sora said as he started running for an Action Card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Alright time to take control of this duel! Draw!"

"I play the spell card **Blow Away**! Since I control a Ventus monster on my field, one monster on your field is banished until the end of this turn! I banish Frightfur Bear!" Skyress flapped it's wings again as the winds were closing in but Sora grabbed an Action Card at the last minute. "I play the Action Spell Candy Coat! Now for this turn, my monster is unaffected by all your spells and traps!" Frightfur Bear wore the coat as it protected itself from the winds.

"Nice. You reached the Action Card before my spell's effect would take effect. But that won't stop me! I activate the spell **Blustering Ventus**! This spell let's me banish up to 3 Ventus monsters from my deck and in 3 turns, they return to my deck. I banish **Ventus Manion, Ventus Beestriker,** and **Ventus** **Falconeer**." She declared as 3 cards slipped out of her deck and pocketed them. "What kind of strategy is this?" Tatsuya wondered. "Tatsuya. Kat's strategy is controlling the field and the banished zone at will. She plans to wait for the opportunity to strike her opponent when they are left defenseless. Got that, guys?" I answered as they somewhat understood. "You'll see."

"Now I summon **Ventus Monarus** in ATK mode!"

 **Ventus Monarus: Lv. 4 WIND Spellcaster ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1900**

"When she's summoned to the field, I can special summon a Ventus monster from my banished zone. I special summon **Ventus Manion**!"

 **Ventus Manion: Lv. 3 WIND Winged-Beast ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1100**

"And now for it's effect! When this card is special summoned by a card effect, I can add all banished cards to my hand." She said as she added Beestriker and Falconeer to her hand. "Now I see! I've never seen such a strategy like this before!" Gong said.

"Battle! If your monster can't be affected by spells and traps, then I'll destroy it by battle! Go! Skyress! Fire Storm!" Skyress charged as it was covered with green flames.

"I play the trap Punch-In-The-Box! This trap negates your attack and I can send one monster on your field to the graveyard and decrease one monster's ATK by it's ATK or DEF." A box appeared as it springed a punch to Skyress bouncing it back. "Now I'll send Monarus to the graveyard and decrease Skyress' ATK by Monarus' DEF points!" The springed hand grabbed onto Monarus and threw it at Skyress decreasing it's ATK.

Skyress ATK: 2700-800

"Tch. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Kat growled.

 **Turn 4**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Aw don't be sad! It'll be over in no time! I draw!"

"I play the spell **Toy Recovery**! By returning two monsters that were used for a Frightfur Fusion Summon, I can draw 2 cards. I return Fluffal Bear and Edge-Imp Sabres back to my deck." Two cards slipped from his graveyard as he put them in his deck and shuffled. "Draw."

"I play the equip spell Fusion Weapon. Since my Bear is lv 6, I can equip it to him and he gains 1500 ATK points."

Frightfur Bear ATK: 2200-3700

"Now I activate the continuous spell Toy Parade! With this spell, my monster can attack for every equip spell on it." Kat's eyes widened as she knew what his plan was and she started running for an Action Card. "No you don't!" Sora said as he jumped on his monster's paw and it threw him straight to the Action Card and grabbed it. He grabbed onto a giant candy cane and did some acrobatics a normal kid wouldn't do. 'I knew it. He is one of them.' I thought as I saw his skills.

Sora landed right on Bear's paw with the Action Card in his hand. He looked at it and smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble but this duel is over. I play the Action Spell **Sweet Cover**. This prevents my monster from being affected by all card effects this turn." Kat's eyes widened as she knew she can't use Skyress' effect to stop the attack.

"Battle! Now attack Frightfur Bear! Pummeling Paw!" Kat looked in fear but she remembered something.

"I activate Skyress' effect again! Even though I can't effect your Bear, my monster is still banished." Skyress flapped it's wings agains and left the field as Bear's attack missed.

"It doesn't matter. I can still attack your Manion. Now attack!" Bear extended it's paw as it hit Manion.

"I play the trap Damage Diet to halve all damage this turn! Grgh!"

 **Kat: 4000-2850**

"And now for my Bear's effect! When it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can equip to my monster and gain it's ATK points!" Bear grabbed Manion and ate it as it got bigger.

Frightfur Bear ATK: 3700-5100

"Andsince I have another equip card, I can attack again! Now I attack directly!" Bear extended it's paw and hit Kat and sent her flying. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Kat: 2850-300**

"Well you survive this turn. I guess I'll end my turn for now." Sora declared.

 **Ventus Skyress: Lv. 7 WIND Winged-Beast/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

"Wow! Kat barely made it out of that one." Yuzu said. "I don't even know if she can take anymore of this." Ayu worried but I reassured them. "Don't worry guys. I taught her how to be tough so she will get out of this one. I'm sure."

 **Turn 5**

 **Kat: 300**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. I draw!" She smirked at the card she drew. "Sora! Starting now this duel is over! I play the spell **Green Formation -** **Violent Winds**! This spell can only be activated when Skyress and no other monsters on my field is on the field. This card doubles it's ATK points!" A green aura surrounded Skyress as it gained power.

Skyress ATK: 2700-5400

"5-5400 ATK points!?" Sora exclaimed. "And that's not all! I play the trap I set on my first turn! I activate **Storms** **of Destruction**! When a Ventus monster I control destroys a monster by battle, you'll take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points!" Sora gasped as he started running again. "Not this time! Skyress! Blow away the Action Card!" Skyress flapped it's wings at one Action Card close to Sora and it blew away high into the air which he growled which he knew he couldn't possibly reach it. It eventually went to her hand and her eyes widened as she smirked. "It's time for a change in scenery! I play this Action Spell called **Extra Stage - Christmas Time!** " The field eventually changed as the candies were covered in snow and Christmas decorations surrounded the area.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Ayu said in awe.

"Battle! Skyress attack Frightfur Bear! Go! Violent Winds!" Skyress charged in and destroyed Frightfur Bear. "Grgh!"

 **Sora: 4000-3700**

"And now you take 5100 points of damage from your monster's ATK. I win!" The winds blew harder as Sora was blown away and landed into some cream. "AAAAHHHH!" Sora groaned as he got out.

 **Kat: 300(Winner)**

 **Sora: 0**

As the field died down, both duelists went up to each other and shook hands. "That was a good game, Sora." Kat commented. "You too! Man! I almost had you there!" Sora grinned.

* * *

It was late at night, that we spent the rest of the evening until some people started to leave to their homes. Me and Kat were out walking until we came across someone at the park who looked to be a kid wearing a blue hoodie with a hat inside the hood and some short pants. 'What's a kid doing out in the middle of nowhere?' I wondered. I walked up to him. "Hey kid. What are you doing out here?" I asked.

He turned to me and had an emotionless expression as he answered. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Where's your home from here?" I asked. He pointed at the LDS building. "There? Well then. I'll take you home if that's okay with you." I said and he nodded. "I'll see ya back at the house, Kat."

"Alright. Just don't stay out too late!" Kat answered as she started walking to the house.

After walking to the LDS building, we stood at the entrance. "Alright, kid. This is where we part ways." I said. "See ya around." I started to walk away until he grabbed my wrist. I turned to him and kneeled down to his level. "What's up?"

He looked at me and then started to give me a card. "Huh? What's this?" I asked. My eyes widened at the card. "This is..." I started but shut my mouth as I looked at the kid. "Hey, kid. What's your name?" I asked.

"R-Reira." He answered. I smiled as I took a card from my pocket.

"Why don't you take this?" I gave him a card that was left over from one of my decks.

"W-Why? Why would you go so far for me?" I smiled to his response.

"It's something I do to keep people happy. Besides. I don't like seeing the sad face of someone like you." He gasped as he let out a small smile. "Thank you."

"Well. See ya around." I waved as I started to walk away. As I was walking, I looked up the sky to see the first full moon on Christmas in a long time. "Things are about to get interesting now." I said as I looked at me two new decks and started to put them away.

 **And done. Originally, I was planning I putting this up on Christmas but I was busy partying a lot and was so tired I couldn't think properly. Anyway, again. Merry Christmas to you guys and have a Happy New Year for 2016! And next time! A new season is about to begin with Yuki and Kat having 2 new decks for the tournament, let's see how thing go for them! New Story will be called "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The New Arc Challengers" and thank you Konami for 20 years of Yu-Gi-Oh! See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
